Les Rebelles
by Shanshui
Summary: L'histoire de Diane, jeune protégée de Ninon.
1. Chapter 1

Les Rebelles

Disclamer : Tous les droits se rapportant à la série The Musketeers appartiennent à la BBC. Seul le personnage principal Diane est à moi.

L'écriture de cette fanfiction est terminée. J'ai préféré tout écrire d'un coup et publier les chapitres au fur et à mesure. Les publications de chapitres se feront toutes les semaines.

Chapitre 1 : L'Évasion

Chers mère et père,

Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serai sans doute déjà loin d'Arrouai. Je m'en vais pour ne plus jamais revenir, car je ne peux me résoudre à me marier avec M. Sarron, pour les raisons que vous connaissez déjà.

Je sais que ma décision va vous mettre en colère, mais je n'ai pas pu partir sans vous assurer que mon départ est volontaire et réfléchi.

J'essaierai de vous envoyer des lettres régulièrement pour vous donner de mes nouvelles.

Soyez assurés de mon affection,

Diane.

Je pose la plume sur ma table de nuit et place la lettre sur mon oreiller. Il est déjà une heure du matin et je dois me hâter si je veux que mon évasion réussisse. Je dois me mettre en route maintenant : le plus d'avance j'aurai, le mieux ce sera. Après tout, mes poursuivants auront probablement des chevaux, luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à ma chambre, je tourne les talons et, sur la pointe des pieds, je passe devant la pièce où dorment mes parents et mon petit frère de trois mois. Si jamais je les réveille, mon plan tombe à l'eau. J'entends mon père ronfler et cela soulage un peu mon anxiété. Je descends les escaliers et sors de la maison. Ouf, jusque là tout va bien.

Le calme règne dans Arrouai. Il fait nuit noire et j'ai bien du mal à me diriger vers mon but : la forêt. J'espère que personne n'aura la mauvaise idée de sortir ou de regarder par la fenêtre. Vu l'heure qu'il est, ça m'étonnerait, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Une fois dans les bois, je rejoins ma cachette. Quelques jours auparavant, j'ai découvert un arbre creux : l'endroit idéal pour entreposer les provisions et l'argent que j'ai l'intention d'emmener avec moi. Je me glisse dans le creux et vérifie que tout est là.

D'abord, je saisis les vêtements de garçons que j'ai cousus moi-même. Je n'ai aucune envie de me déshabiller dans un tronc humide, mais il le faut. Je frémis, on a beau être au milieu de l'été, la nuit la température baisse considérablement. Je passe au plus vite le pantalon noir et la chemise ample, ainsi que mes chaussures. Ensuite, vient le moment que je déteste le plus.

Si je veux passer pour un garçon, je ne peux pas me permettre de garder mes cheveux trop longs. La chemise blanche cachera ma poitrine, mais pour que mon déguisement soit convaincant, il faut que je coupe mes cheveux. J'ouvre mon sac en toile brune et en sort une paire de ciseaux. Je murmure :

« Adieu mes pauvres cheveux bruns que j'ai laissé pousser pendant seize ans. J'espère que vous repousserez vite. »

Dans le noir, ce n'est pas facile de couper quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûre que je vais avoir l'air ridicule, mais c'est une étape nécessaire. Une fois fini, mes cheveux effleurent à peine mes épaules.

Maintenant que tout est prêt, il est temps de se mettre en route pour Paris. Je vérifie que mes provisions et mon argent sont bien dans le sac, puis je les enfouis sous mes vêtements de fille.

J'ai décidé de prendre la route la plus longue pour Paris, non pas parce que j'aime marcher, mais parce que mon père pensera probablement que j'aurai choisi le chemin le plus court. Mais comme il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, j'ai également pensé qu'il valait mieux rester éloigné des routes.

Il faut que je réussisse à atteindre Paris. Il est hors de question que j'épouse ce sale porc de Denis Sarron. Au début, j'admets que je n'étais pas entièrement opposée à l'idée de me marier. Ca ne m'enchantait pas, mais je savais que toutes les femmes un jour ou l'autre sont obligées de se marier.

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai rencontré Denis Sarron. J'étais dans ma chambre en train de lire et mes parents m'avaient appelée pour m'annoncer « une nouvelle formidable », comme avait dit ma mère. J'étais donc descendue, le nez toujours dans mon livre et au début, je n'avais pas remarqué l'homme blond qui était assis à la table de la cuisine. Mon père s'était exclamé :

-Pose ce satané livre veux-tu ? Ça fait au moins dix fois que tu le lis.

J'avais envie de dire que c'était le seule ouvrage que j'avais, mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer. Mon père n'avait jamais compris pourquoi j'aimais tant les livres, ni mon désir d'apprendre. Il pensait que tout ce que j'avais à savoir c'était coudre et faire à manger. J'aimais faire ces deux choses que m'a mère m'avait appris, mais ma soif de connaissance était encore plus grande.

J'avais posé mon livre et remarquant notre invité, j'avais dit :

-Bonjour Monsieur Sarron.

-Bonjour chère Diane, avait t-il répondu d'une voix suave.

Denis Sarron était un homme gigantesque. C'était le fermier le plus riche de la région. Ses terres représentaient trois fois celles de mon père et son bétail était le plus prisé des environs. Il n'était pas aussi riche que les nobles évidemment, mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Je fus étonnée de l'entendre m'appeler « chère Diane ». Nous ne nous étions rencontrés que deux ou trois fois à la messe du dimanche matin et à chaque fois, il m'avait appelée « Mademoiselle Eleri ».

-Ma chérie, Monsieur Sarron est venu pour nous faire une proposition des plus avantageuses.

Avec le recul, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je n'ai pas deviné sur le champ ce qui se tramait. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire c'est :

-C'est-à-dire ? Monsieur Sarron veut vous vendre des terres ?

Les trois adultes de la pièce s'étaient mis à rire. Je savais qu'il m'arrivait parfois d'être drôle sans m'en rendre compte, mais là j'étais vraiment sûre de n'avoir rien dit d'amusant.

-Non Diane, avait répondu mon père, une fois ses gloussements calmés. C'est autre chose. Mais peut-être vaudrait t-il mieux que Monsieur Sarron te l'annonce lui-même.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi et il prit ma main :

-Ma chère Diane

Et c'est là que j'ai compris.

-J'ai demandé à votre père de m'accorder votre main…

Enfer et damnation

-… et il a accepté. Ai-je également votre consentement ?

Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment réagir dans des situations comme celles-là. Le mariage… Oh je savais que ça allait arriver et qu'à seize ans j'avais l'âge de me marier, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais prête. J'ai lancé un regard ébahi à mes parents qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents et j'ai finalement dit :

-Oui.

Qu'on soit bien d'accord, il ne me demandait mon avis que pour la forme. Que je le veuille ou non, l'issue serait la même. Et puis, franchement, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais…

La tradition veut que, avant le mariage, les futurs mariés passent du temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître. C'est donc dans les semaines qui ont suivi que j'ai compris à quel point ma vie allait être atroce avec cet homme. Il était très à cheval sur les conventions et avait des idées précises sur le rôle qu'avait une femme dans un couple. Quand je lui avais demandé s'il avait des livres chez lui, il m'avait dit que oui, mais que je n'en aurai pas l'utilité car je serais probablement occupée à faire la cuisine ou à élever nos enfants. Bon, la plupart des hommes pensent ce genre de choses, donc je ne peux pas dire que ça m'a surprise. Je n'aurais qu'à me glisser là où il met ses livres et il n'aurait pas eu à le savoir. Mais ce qui m'a poussé à agir c'est ce qu'il s'est passé le 21juin.

Le 21 juin, il y a une grande fête au village. Il y a un grand banquet et même le seigneur d'Arrouai vient y saluer les paysans qui travaillent sur ses terres. C'est une fête typique : on danse, on chante, on mange, on boit etc… Ce jour là, sur les conseils de ma mère, j'avais mis ma plus jolie robe : bleue pour mettre en valeur mes yeux, la taille ajustée et un léger décolleté. Ma mère voulait que je fasse bonne impression à mon cher fiancé. Ce soir-là, j'ai dansé avec lui la plupart du temps, mais j'ai aussi voulu danser avec un ami : Pascal. Je tiens à précisé que Pascal et moi n'avons rien fait de mal : il n'a pas eu les mains baladeuses, on ne s'est pas lancé des regards énamourés. Non, nous étions juste amis. Ainsi quand mon fiancé m'a proposé de me promener avec lui un peu à l'écart de la fête, je ne me suis pas méfié. Pourtant, j'aurais dû.

-Tu as beaucoup dansé avec ce jeune homme, a-t-il dit sur un ton sec

-Euh… Oui enfin trois danses en tout. Ce n'est pas si énorme que ça je trouve. Vous n'êtes pas jaloux au moins ?

Ma question était totalement innocente. Je sentais qu'il y avait un peu de tension et je voulais détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant un peu. Mais lui ne l'a pas bien pris. Il a cessé de marcher abruptement et m'a saisit les avant bras :

-Bien sûr que si, a-t-il répondu agressivement. Comment osez-vous vous comporter comme une catin avec ce morveux alors que nous allons nous marier dans un mois à peine ?

J'étais atterrée :

-S'il vous plait lâchez-moi vous me faites mal.

Ma surprise passée, j'ai commencé à me débattre. Mais il a resserré sa prise sur mes bras.

-Non, vous allez être ma femme. Autant que vous vous habituiez tout de suite à m'obéir.

Il a lâché un de mes bras pour empoigner mes cheveux. Oui, c'est comme ça que se déroula mon premier baiser : aucun plaisir, aucun romantisme, juste de la peur et de la souffrance. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Une fois son « baiser » terminé, il me jeta sur le sol. L'herbe amorti un peu ma chute, mais j'étais sûre que j'allais avoir un bleu assez impressionnant sur les fesses dès le lendemain.

-Arrêtez, je vous en prie. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés et je ne veux pas…

-Tais-toi, lança t-il en commençant à défaire son pantalon. Il est temps que tu saches ce que « être ma femme » signifie exactement.

J'étais absolument tétanisée. Vous savez, dans ces moments-là où vous êtes en danger, vous êtes censé vous débattre, crier, _faire quelque chose. _Mais j'étais incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Franchement, je crois qu'il aurait réussi à me violer si mon père n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là. Apparemment, le dessert allait être servi et il avait décidé de venir nous chercher. Á l'instant où il m'a vue par terre et Denis avec sa main dans son pantalon il est devenu pâle comme un linge. Son intervention m'a fait reprendre mes esprits. Je me suis relevée le plus vite possible et je me suis tout simplement enfuie en courant vers la maison. J'aurais été incapable de retourner à la fête et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me suis effondrée sur mon lit. J'étais encore sous le choc et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Pourquoi ? ». Mon corps entier me faisait mal et je n'osais imaginer l'état de mes avant bras.

À un moment j'ai du m'endormir. J'étais toujours terrorisée par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et quand j'ai essayé de me lever, j'ai poussé un cri de douleur tellement j'avais mal. Puis quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi, répondit ma mère. Ton père est avec moi. On peut entrer ?

-Oui, allez-y.

Ma mère m'avait apporté une tasse de camomille et deux tranches de pain. En général je n'avais droit à ce traitement que quand je suis malade. Mais je n'avais pas faim. Par contre je bus la tisane en deux gorgées. Ce fut mon père qui prit la parole en premier :

-Diane, il faut que tu saches que Denis est désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai eu une discussion avec lui et il a juré qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Il était ivre et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

C'était faux. Il avait bu, certes, mais il n'était pas saoul. Il ne titubait pas et il s'exprimait normalement. Mais évidemment, les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir non ?

-Il va venir en personne te faire des excuses cet après-midi.

À ce moment-là j'ai ressenti une atroce panique :

-Non, non, non. S'il vous plaît, non. Je ne veux pas le voir. S'il vous plaît.

-Shhh, a fait ma mère en me caressant les cheveux. Ça va aller ma chérie. Il regrette. Et vous allez vous marier. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'est rien d'autre que ce qu'il va se passer pendant ta nuit de noces.

-Mais, il a essayé de me forcer…

-Diane, vous êtes fiancés, est intervenu mon père. Même si il a eu tort de vouloir faire _ça _hors mariage, ce n'était pas un viol.

Clairement lui et moi avions une définition différente du viol.

-Il faut que vous vous réconciliez et c'est pour ça que cet après midi quand il viendra, il faudra que tu acceptes de le voir.

Ma panique commençait à être remplacée par une colère intense. Ils ne croyaient tout de même pas que j'allais me marier avec cet homme.

-Mais regardez ce qu'il m'a fait, me suis-je écriée, en leur montrant les bleus sur mes bras.

Ma mère a mit une main devant sa bouche et mon père, après un moment de silence, a dit :

-C'est à vous deux de régler ça. Viens Marie.

Ma mère obéit et mes parents sortirent de la pièce. Moi qui m'étais attendue à du soutient de la part de ma famille, j'avais été cruellement déçue.

J'ai passé cette journée là au lit, jusqu'au moment où Denis est venu. Comme je refusais de quitter mon lit, mes parents lui ont donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans ma chambre. J'avais passé les heures précédentes à me préparer mentalement. Il était hors de question que je panique une nouvelle fois devant lui. Il était hors de question que je reste tétanisée en face de cet homme.

Quand il est apparu sur le pas de ma porte, j'ai failli avoir une attaque de panique. Il a dû le sentir car il est resté au niveau de la porte. Comme promis il s'est excusé et a juré que la scène d'hier soir ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Mais toutes les excuses du monde n'effaceraient jamais ce qu'il avait fait.

J'ai passé les jours suivants à me remettre. Je savais que je n'obtiendrai pas la rupture des fiançailles, mais il était hors de question que je me marie avec Denis Sarron. Il n'y avait qu'une option possible : la fuite.

Mais fuir où ? Pendant des journées entières je me suis creusé la tête tout en faisant semblant que j'avais oublié mon agression. Puis la solution m'est apparue : la Comtesse de Laroque.

J'avais rencontré la comtesse tout à fait par hasard quand j'avais 13 ans. La comtesse était venue rendre visite au Seigneur d'Arrouai et elle m'avait surprise alors que j'étais cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre en train d'essayer de déchiffrer un livre. Mes parents n'avaient jamais vu l'utilité de m'apprendre à lire et à compter, mais j'étais entêtée et je voulais apprendre. Ainsi Pascal m'avait prêté ce livre d'apprentissage à la lecture et m'avait appris à reconnaître les lettres. Je répétais inlassablement les lettres et les mots à voix haute, totalement indifférente à mon environnement. C'est alors que Ninon de Laroque, qui avait ressenti le besoin de se promener seule dans les bois, m'avait aperçue.

J'étais bloquée sur un mot que je ne reconnaissais pas et tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de régler le problème, la comtesse s'était approchée de moi.

-Ce mot là se prononce « psychée », avait-elle dit avec amusement.

J'avais sursauté violemment et m'étais levée d'un bond.

-Oh. Du calme. Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayée.

La comtesse était une splendide jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon sévère. Elle était toute vêtue de noir, ce qui m'indiqua qu'elle avait dû perdre un proche récemment. Ses yeux étaient également magnifiques.

-Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ?

Je m'étais alors rendue compte que j'avais passé les dix dernières secondes à la regarder bouche bée.

-Diane, je m'appelle Diane. Et vous Madame ?

-Je suis la comtesse de Laroque.

Je n'avais jamais adressé la parole à une noble auparavant. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Je me dandinais avec embarras et rien que d'y repenser aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de disparaître sous terre de honte.

-Alors je vois que tu apprends à lire ? Mais pourquoi toute seule dans les bois ?

-Oui euh… En fait mes parents ne sont pas vraiment au courant. C'est un ami qui m'a prêté son livre. J'apprends par moi-même. De toute façon, je travaille mieux quand je suis seule Madame.

-Oh oh. Tu es une petite rebelle ?

Je rougis de honte.

-Je veux juste apprendre, mais ils ne veulent pas m'écouter Madame.

-Ce n'était pas une critique, répondit la Comtesse avec un sourire bienveillant. En fait, ma famille elle-même a pris l'habitude de m'appeler la «Ninon la Rebelle ».

Je l'observai avec curiosité :

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai refusé de me marier jusqu'à mes 21 ans. Ils ont fini par me marier au comte de Laroque, mais j'ai réussi à reculer l'échéance pendant cinq ans.

-Vous ne vouliez pas vous marier Madame ?

-Non, je voulais être maîtresse de mon destin. Mais bien sûr, la réalité a fini par rattraper mon rêve. La vie avec mon mari n'a pas été difficile. Nous avons plus ou moins vécu chacun de notre côté et il est mort l'année dernière d'une pneumonie. Nous étions amis et je l'ai regretté…

-Toutes mes condoléances Madame.

La comtesse hocha la tête :

-Mais le croirais-tu si je te disais que maintenant ma famille veut que je me remarie ? À peine quatorze mois après le décès du comte ? Mais c'est hors de question. Maintenant, je suis totalement indépendante et je n'ai plus à obéir à personne. Si je peux te donner un conseil ma grande, c'est de ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit te dire ce que tu as à faire. Mais vu ce que ton tempérament, je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils.

Pour la première, je lui souris. Enfin quelqu'un qui pensait comme moi.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois que j'aurai appris à lire. Je veux dire, je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais ici, il n'y a que très peu de livres.

-Tu sais c'est dommage que tu n'habites pas à Paris. Là-bas, j'accueille des jeunes filles, peu importe leur classe sociale et je leur donne une éducation.

-Une éducation ?

-Oui, ma bibliothèque est à leur disposition et nous parlons souvent des nouvelles découvertes de la science, de littérature, de philosophie.

La comtesse et moi avions continué de parler pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que l'heure du souper arrivait à grands pas. À mon grand regret, la comtesse et moi avions dû nous dire au revoir. Je ne l'avais rencontrée qu'une fois mais elle m'avait fait une grande impression.

Mais pour en revenir à ma situation. Après des journées entières passées à réfléchir, j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que peut-être je pourrais aller à Paris, me rendre chez la comtesse et lui demander son aide. Après tout, elle avait dit elle-même que si j'avais été Parisienne, elle m'aurait accueillie à ses leçons. Je pourrais essayer de trouver un travail quelconque et utiliser l'argent pour assister à ses salons.

Et c'est ainsi que maintenant après une semaine de planification en tout, je suis sur la route vers la capitale, en pleine nuit et habillée garçon.

Mon Dieu aidez-moi.

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Des avis ? Des commentaires ?


	2. Chapter 2

Les Rebelles

Chapitre 2 : Paris.

Bilan du voyage : mes pieds sont devenus des cloques géantes et j'ai épuisé mon stock de provisions. Mais devinez quoi ? Je suis arrivée à Paris. Ah et j'ai aussi remis mes vêtements de fille. Je me suis plus ou moins habituée à mes cheveux cours, mais ça fait vraiment bizarre de ne plus les sentir dans mon dos.

Je n'ai même pas été poursuivie par mon père ou Sarron. J'ai certainement vu juste en pensant qu'il valait mieux prendre le chemin le plus long et rester loin des sentiers. De toute façon, si ça se trouve, ils sont partis dans la mauvaise direction : comment auraient t-ils pu savoir que j'allais à Paris ?

Paris est… différente d'Arrouai. Évidemment, je sais que c'est la capitale et que donc c'est une ville à nulle autre pareille en France, mais ça m'a fait un choc quand même.

Les rues fourmillent d'activité, il y a des marchands à chaque coin de rue, il y a des marchés gigantesques qui font trois fois la taille de celui d'Arrouai. Il y a énormément de bruit aussi. Les commerçants aux stands des marchés ne cessent d'interpeler les passants et de hurler les prix de leurs produits.

Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder trop. Il faut que je me trouve un endroit où dormir ce soir. Pendant mon voyage, j'ai dormi à la belle étoile, je ne voulais pas risquer d'être attrapée pendant mon sommeil et j'avais décidé d'économiser mon argent. Je savais que j'allais en avoir besoin pour me loger et manger.

Heureusement que j'avais mis de côté l'argent que j'avais gagné en aidant la couturière d'Arrouai. Malgré mon ressentiment envers eux, j'aurais été mal à l'aise de voler de l'argent à mes parents. La somme que j'ai emportée devrait pouvoir me permettre de survivre pendant deux semaines environ. Après, il faudra que je me trouve un emploi. Mais ça ne m'inquiète pas trop, vu le nombre de commerces et de tavernes, je pense que je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver une place.

Pour mon logement, je tente de trouver une chambre dans une rue plus un peu plus tranquille que les rues commerçantes, parce que le bruit m'irrite au bout d'un moment. Je marche un petit bout de temps et je trouve un endroit qui me conviendrait bien. Il s'agit d'une petite auberge qui loue des chambres et qui offre la pension complète. Cerise sur le gâteau : le prix affiché à l'entrée est abordable. J'inspire profondément et prépare ce que je vais dire à la personne qui va me répondre. Je sais, c'est étrange, mais je fais toujours ça. Rencontrer des inconnus me rend un peu nerveuse. Je frappe à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard une jeune femme brune ouvre la porte.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?, me demande t-elle avec un sourire poli.

-Bonjour Madame. Je voudrais savoir s'il vous reste une chambre de libre. Je viens d'arriver à Paris et je cherche un endroit où me loger.

-Oui, il y a encore une chambre de libre. À condition que vous ayez de quoi payer bien sûr.

Je sors ma bourse pour lui montrer que j'ai de quoi payer et elle me laisse entrer.

Je me retrouve dans une jolie petite maison qui a l'air confortable. L'intérieur est sommairement décoré, mais avec goût. Je suis la femme qui monte les escaliers en bois à droite de la porte. Une fois à l'étage, elle s'arrête devant une porte et ouvre :

-Voilà c'est ici, dit –elle. Les loyers sont à payer le premier du mois. Étant donné que nous sommes le 15 juillet, vous ne paierez que la moitié d'un mois. Vous pouvez avoir la pension complète si vous le désirez. Le petit déjeuner est à neuf heures, le déjeuner midi trente et le souper à dix-neuf heures.

Je hoche la tête en tentant de mémoriser les informations.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Diane Eleri.

-D'accord Diane, je vais vous inscrire sur le registre. Je vous en prie, entrez donc et installez-vous, dit mon hôtesse avec un sourire poli.

J'entre dans la pièce et la porte se ferme derrière moi. Je m'écroule littéralement sur le lit. Si je n'avais pas une faim de loup, je m'endormirais probablement sur le champ. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon plan a fonctionné et que je suis à Paris. J'ai envie de rire. Si on m'avait dit il y a un mois que je serais une fugitive ayant trouvé refuge dans la capitale, j'aurais bien ri. Et pourtant…

Le reste de la journée se passe sans accroc. Je suis pile à l'heure pour le souper; ce qui semble plaire à mon hôtesse. Elle s'appelle Constance Bonacieux. Apparemment, je suis la seule à avoir demandé la pension complète car personne ne se joint à nous. Elle me dit que son mari est en déplacement pour son travail. Il fabrique les uniformes de Mousquetaires :

-En fait, me dit-elle pensive, il est souvent absent.

-Et ça vous déplait ?, m'enquiers-je, en saisissant un morceau de pain. Personnellement, j'ai toujours adoré avoir des moments de solitude.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir seule, le travail accapare tout mon temps libre.

-Mmm. Et en parlant de travail, vous ne connaîtriez pas un établissement qui offre un emploi par hasard ? Pour l'instant j'ai de l'argent, mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement.

-Ça dépend, que savez-vous faire ?, demande Constance d'un air intéressé.

-J'ai déjà travaillé comme couturière dans mon village natal et je sais cuisiner. Je sais aussi lire et écrire.

-Mmmm. Et bien en fait oui, je sais qui pourrait vous embaucher, répond t-elle avec un sourire de coin.

-Oh vraiment ? Qui ça Madame ?

-Appelez-moi Constance d'accord ? Et pour répondre à votre question, moi.

-Vous ?

-Oui moi. Ca fait quelques temps que mon mari et moi envisageons d'engager quelqu'un. J'ai du mal à m'occuper de tout : les chambres, la cuisine, les tâches ménagères, les courses… Donc si vous voulez, le poste est à vous. Le salaire ne sera pas énorme, mais vous pourrez payer votre chambre ici.

La chance doit être avec moi aujourd'hui. J'avais posé la question à Constance sans trop d'espoir et me voilà embauchée à présent :

-Je commence quand ?, je lui demande en souriant avec gratitude.

-Demain après midi. Vu votre mine, vous avez besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, répond t-elle après avoir vidé son verre d'eau.

-Ah ça ce n'est pas faux. Le trajet m'a pris une semaine.

Rien que d'y repenser j'ai envie de dormir.

-Une semaine ? s'exclame Constance atterrée. Mais vous venez d'où comme ça ?

Oups, j'ai fait une gaffe. Je n'ai pas envie de mentir à Constance, mais est-ce raisonnable de lui dire d'où je viens et surtout pourquoi je suis à Paris?

-Euh… Je viens d'un village du Nord. En fait ce n'est pas si loin que ça, mais je marche lentement alors…

Constance acquiesce :

-Et vous as fais le voyage toute seule ?

-Oui, comme une grande, dis-je avec un sourire fier. Mais entre nous, je ne suis pas une grande sportive. Je suppose que la plupart des gens seraient arrivés en quatre ou cinq jours.

Une fois le souper fini, je m'en vais me coucher, laissant Constance s'occuper de débarrasser la table. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon lit que je me rends compte que j'aurais probablement du lui demander si elle voulait que je l'aide. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour m'inquiéter et je m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain, ainsi que Constance l'avait prédit, je me réveille tard. Quand je descends au salon, la maison est totalement vide. L'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée indique qu'il est 11h13. Constance a du sortir faire des courses et ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer maintenant. Cette solitude me permet de faire le point sur ma situation. Somme toute, je me suis bien dérouillée. Cela m'étonne un peu d'ailleurs. Mais bref, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Maintenant que j'ai un toit et un travail, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la Comtesse et à la convaincre de m'accepter comme élève. J'espère que l'argent que je vais gagner sera suffisant pour la payer…

Je me demande si elle se souviendra de moi. Probablement pas, ça fait déjà plusieurs années et nous ne nous sommes rencontrées qu'une seule fois. Son charisme m'a marquée, mais comme je n'ai rien de franchement spécial, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle m'ait oubliée.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Ce doit être Constance qui rentre de ses emplettes.

-Ah enfin levée marmotte, s'exclame Constance en m'apercevant dans le salon.

Elle est chargée d'une multitude de paquets.

-Donnez-moi quelques sacs !, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle s'exécute avec un sourire reconnaissant et je la suis dans la cuisine.

-Alors, prête à commencer votre nouveau travail ?

-Fin prête, réponds-je avec enthousiasme.

-Bien, d'abord aidez-moi à faire la cuisine. Il y a deux clients qui vont déjeuner ici. Nous avons juste assez de temps pour faire un bon pot au feu.

Mon ventre en gargouille déjà et Constance me demande en riant :

-Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier soir ?

-Non, je confirme en rougissant légèrement. Je venais de descendre au salon quand vous êtes revenue.

Elle attrape une miche de pain, du beurre et me dit :

-Tenez, avalez ça pendant que je prépare les ingrédients. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous évanouissiez dans mes bras.

En mangeant, je me dis que c'est peut-être le bon moment pour lui demander des renseignements sur la Comtesse :

-Dîtes Constance.

-Mmmm, murmure t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Vous ne connaîtriez pas la comtesse de Larroque par hasard ?

Elle me jette un regard curieux puis retourne à son travail :

-Non, pas vraiment. Enfin je sais qui c'est, mais je ne la connais pas personnellement. Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai rencontrée quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle était venue rendre visite à de la famille près de là où j'habitais. Elle m'a surprise en train d'apprendre à lire en cachette.

-Pourquoi en cachette ?, demande Constance en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mes parents pensaient que c'était une perte de temps pour moi d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Ils disaient que tout ce que je devais savoir faire c'était m'occuper de mon mari et tenir la maison. Mais moi ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Attention, je n'ai rien contre les femmes qui dévouent leur vie à leur famille. Je trouvais injuste que mon meilleur ami ait le droit d'apprendre plus de choses que moi sous prétexte qu'il était un garçon.

Constance acquiesce, compréhensive :

-Mes parents ne se sont jamais opposés à ce que j'apprenne à lire. J'ai eu de la chance, je suppose. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où elle vit ? Vous avez l'intention d'aller la voir ?

J'ai fini de manger et commence à éplucher les carottes qu'elle me tend.

-Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûre.

Après un temps d'hésitation j'ajoute :

-Puis-je vous dire un secret ?

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-En fait, quand j'ai rencontré la duchesse, elle m'a confié qu'elle prévoyait de donner une éducation à des jeunes filles qui n'en avaient pas les moyens. Elle a aussi dit que si j'avais été Parisienne elle m'aurait sans doute prise comme élève, alors…

-Alors vous voulez aller la voir pour voir si son offre tient toujours, complète Constance.

Je hoche en me pinçant les lèvres.

-Vous croyez que c'est présomptueux de ma part ? Si ça se trouve, elle ne se souvient plus de moi.

Cette possibilité me taraude depuis que j'ai quitté Arrouai. Je me suis enfuie surtout pour échapper à mon fiancé, mais maintenant que je suis à Paris, ce serait bête de ne pas tenter le coup.

-Non, répond Constance. Je connais plusieurs filles d'à peu près votre âge qui vont chez elle en cachette.

-En cachette ?

-Oui, les choses ne sont pas si différentes à Paris vous savez. Beaucoup de filles se voient refuser une éducation, donc elles sont obligées d'aller chez la Comtesse en catimini. Tenez, occupez-vous de ces patates.

-Donc, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle m'accepte moi aussi.

Constance hoche la tête en souriant.

Après ça, nous continuons de cuisiner en silence. Je meurs d'impatience d'aller chez la Comtesse.

-Voilà, c'est ici.

Constance a proposé de m'accompagner chez la comtesse de Larroque pour me montrer le chemin. De plus, elle ne voulait pas que je m'aventure seule tard dans les rues de Paris. En route, nous avons rencontré des mousquetaires en patrouille que Constance connait. J'ai essayé de cacher ma nervosité et d'être la plus polie possible. Je ne sais pas si mes parents me font chercher dans la capitale. Je n'ai pas vu d'affiche avec mon visage pour le moment, mais ça viendra peut-être.

Bref, ils étaient charmants, surtout le plus grand dont la peau était plus foncée que celle des deux autres. Son nom est Porthos si je me souviens bien et les autres s'appellent Aramis et Athos. Ils nous ont proposé de nous accompagner, mais nous avons refusé. La demeure de la Comtesse se trouve à à peine un quart d'heure de marche de chez Constance. Ils nous ont tout de même enjoint à la prudence et nous avons continué notre route chacun de notre côté

Le domaine est immense. Moins que le domaine du Seigneur d'Arrouai, mais imposante tout de même. Je fais part de mes impressions à Constance qui répond :

-Oui, après le Roi, la Reine et le Cardinal c'est la personne la plus riche de Paris.

-Je veux bien vous croire, je réponds distraitement.

-Bon, vous allez frapper à la porte ou vous avez l'intention de rester ici à admirer l'architecture du domaine?, demande Constance d'un air amusé.

Après une journée passée en sa compagnie, j'ai remarqué que ma logeuse et patronne a peut être un tantinet brusque, mais elle a bon cœur.

-Deux minutes, il faut que je prépare quoi lui dire.

Constance fronce les sourcils :

-Oui, je ne sais pas improviser. Quand j'essaye, je me mets à bafouiller et c'est très embarrassant. D'ailleurs hier avant de frapper à votre porte, j'ai préparé ce que j'allais vous dire.

-Vous êtes étrange Diane, sympathique, mais étrange.

-Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

Elle n'est pas la première personne à me dire que je suis bizarre, mais en général, les gens pensent que c'est mal. Je ne sais pas comment Constance voit les choses :

-Non, c'est une bonne chose. Vous apportez un peu de diversité dans ma vie, répond t-elle en souriant.

C'est officiel, j'adore Constance. Je lui lance un sourire radieux. Mais soudain une voix féminine se fait entendre derrière moi :

-Bonjour mesdames, puis-je vous aider ?

Je fais volte face et tombe nez à nez avec la Comtesse. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques cheveux blonds coiffés en tresse sur le côté. Vu les vêtements qu'elle porte, elle doit revenir d'une promenade à pied. Je reste bouche bée et je lance un regard de détresse à Constance qui se précipite à mon secours :

-Bonsoir Madame, je suis Constance Bonacieux et voici Diane Éleri. Elle loge chez moi et est intéressée par les cours que vous donnez aux jeunes femmes.

Mon visage s'embrase littéralement. Bon sang Diane dis quelque chose. Tu n'es pas arrivée jusqu'à Paris pour rester muette une fois ton but presque atteint. Pour ne rien arranger, la comtesse se met à me dévisager avec curiosité. Peut-être parce que je ressemble plus à une tomate qu'à une femme à ce moment précis ?

-Mmmm. Diane Éleri… Ne nous sommmes nous pas déjà rencontrées auparavant ? Votre visage m'est vaguement familer.

Ma nervosité diminue et mon espoir s'accroît. Se pourrait t-il qu'elle se souvienne de moi ?

-Oui…

C'est bien Diane maintenant fais une phrase complète. Constance me lance un regard encourageant :

-Oui, il y a quelques années quand vous étiez en visite à Arrouai. Vous étiez en train de vous promener dans les bois et vous m'avez surprise en train d'essayer à apprendre à lire.

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Ma petite rebelle du nord, s'exclame la Comtesse.

Le surnom me plaît assez. Je parviens à lui sourire.

-Entrez donc. Nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur.

Constance hésite :

-Je regrette mais je ne peux pas rester. Mon mari est censé rentrer ce soir et je dois être là pour l'accueillir.

-Oh, d'accord, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai retenu le chemin, je saurai rentrer seule. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée Constance, dis-je.

Mais Constance n'a pas l'air convaincue :

-Je ne sais pas Diane, les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit. Ce n'est pas pour rien mousquetaires de tout à l'heure nous ont dit d'être prudente.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Bonacieux, intervient la Comtesse d'une voix apaisante. Je ferai raccompagner Mlle Éleri par un de mes domestiques. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. Charles, raccompagnez la dame chez elle.

L'homme qui l'avait accompagnée dans sa promenade inclina la tête et se dirigea vers Constance :

-Après vous Madame.

Ils s'éloignent et je me retrouve bientôt seule avec la Comtesse :

-Venez Diane, nous avons des choses à nous raconter.

Je la suis et me retrouve dans ce à quoi ressemblerait à mon paradis si j'étais morte : une gigantesque bibliothèque qui fait deux étages. Il y a plus de livres que je n'en ai jamais vus. Je suis sûre que je dois avoir les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

-Je vois que vous appréciez toujours autant les livres, me taquine la Comtesse.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois et je lui souris d'un air penaud en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Une fois remise de mon ébahissement, je jette un regard circulaire au reste de la pièce. La pièce est pleine d'objets que je n'ai jamais vus de ma vie. Il y a des fauteuils et des sofas qui ont l'air ridiculement confortables. La Comtesse m'invite à prendre place et elle s'assied en face de moi :

-Alors, vous as quitté le Nord ? Quand êtes vous arrivée à Paris ?

-Oui. Je suis arrivée hier en fin d'après midi.

Je n'ose pas en dire trop. Comme avec Constance, je ne sais pas s'il est sage de lui dire que je me suis enfuie. Je pense qu'elle compatirait, mais serait t-elle prête à garder mon secret ?

-Honnêtement, je m'étonne que vous soyez là. Vos parents ne vont t-ils pas s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir avec Mme Bonacieux ?

Perspicace la Comtesse. Au train où vont les choses, elle va tout déduire toute seule. Je soupire et me lance :

-Ils ne savent pas que je suis à Paris. Je me suis enfuie.

La Comtesse n'a pas l'air étonnée plus que ça et je continue :

-Ils voulaient me marier à un homme riche de la région. Mais… disons que lui et moi ne nous entendions pas et il m'a été impossible de faire fléchir mes parents. M'enfuir m'est apparu comme la seule solution possible.

-Et donc vous avez fait le voyage seule ?

-Oui, je me suis déguisée en garçon et j'ai coupé un peu mes cheveux pour ne pas être reconnue.

-Intelligente et rebelle, résume t-elle avec un sourire approbateur. Croyez vous qu'ils penseront à vous chercher ici ?

-Tôt ou tard ils viendront probablement.

Cette possibilité me fait peur. Si jamais mes parents et mon cher fiancé me retrouvent, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Un domestique entre avec deux tasses de thé chaud et des biscuits secs.

-J'ai eu de la chance. Mon voyage s'est déroulé sans encombres et j'ai trouvé de quoi me loger et un travail le jour même où je suis arrivée.

-Et vous vous êtes souvenue de ma proposition.

Je détourne le regard et répond :

-Euh… oui. J'espère que ce n'est pas présomptueux de ma part d'être venue.

-Pas du tout. Vous êtes la bienvenue parmi mes élèves.

Je souris, soulagée :

-Et avec mon salaire, je pourrai même vous payer les cours.

La Comtesse se met à rire :

-Diane, je ne fais payer personne. Quelle drôle d'idée. Croyez-moi, l'agent n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Je rougis (oui encore une fois) et bois une gorgée de thé pour me donner une contenance.

-D'accord. Quand donnez-vous vos cours ?

-Tous les soirs à 20h précises. Pas aujourd'hui parce que je suis invitée à un salon littéraire. Mais dès demain, vous pouvez venir.

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

-Mais à présent je dois prendre congé si je ne veux pas arriver en retard, dit-elle en se levant

Nous sortons ensemble du manoir et je remarque que Charles, le domestique qui a raccompagné Constance, est déjà revenu.

-Au revoir Diane. Charles raccompagnez Mlle Éleri je vous prie.

-Au revoir Madame à demain.

**NDA : **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou à faire des remarques constructives. A plus.

_**dg101 : **_Thank you for your review ^^. I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Les Rebelles 

Chapitre 3 : Six ans plus tard.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je parlerai Anglais et Allemand ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serai ici, chez la comtesse de Larroque, que j'appelle maintenant Ninon, en train de traduire des livres ?

Certainement pas moi. Et pourtant, six ans après mon arrivée à Paris, c'est bien là une de mes occupations principales. Parfois j'aide même certaines filles qui ont des difficultés avec les langues étrangères.

Je ne vis plus chez Constance et je ne travaille plus non plus dans son auberge. Au début tout allait bien, mais au bout de deux ans, les affaires se sont mises à tourner moins bien pour les Bonacieux et ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'avoir une employée. Constance et moi sommes devenues de bonnes amies et elle a eu beaucoup de mal à m'annoncer mon renvoi. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu, mais le résultat était le même : je n'avais plus de travail.

Le soir même, Ninon avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Apparemment quand que je suis contrariée, je deviens encore plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ai plutôt envie de dire qu'elle peut lire dans mes pensées. Mais bref, le fait est que je lui ai avoué être sans emploi et qu'elle m'a proposé de venir vivre avec elle et les autres filles en cavale.

Oui parce qu'apparemment j'ai lancé une mode sans le vouloir : après mon arrivée, une dizaine de jeunes femmes en quête de savoir sont venues demander asile à Ninon. Cette dernière, incapable de résister au moindre regard suppliant, a accepté de les prendre sous son aile. Tant et si bien que quand je me suis installée chez Ninon, il y avait déjà six filles cachées dans une pièce cachée aménagée en chambre.

Maintenant, je suis le « bras droit » de Ninon (c'est elle qui m'appelle comme ça, moi je préfère le premier surnom qu'elle m'a donné : « la nordiste rebelle »). En somme, je l'aide à organiser les salons qu'elle tient, j'aide à donner les cours (surtout ceux de langues étrangères). Ces six dernières années ont sans conteste été les meilleures de toute ma vie. Mon existence à Arrouai n'était pas misérable, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Ici, à Paris, en compagnie de Ninon et de ses livres, je me sens bien, je fais ce que j'aime et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde.

Ma famille me manque quand même de temps à autres. Je me demande comment va mon petit frère, s'il aime la solitude et les livres comme moi ou s'il préfère les activités plus physiques comme mon père.

Oui, même si je n'ai pas pardonné à mes parents d'avoir voulu me marier de force à un homme comme Denis Sarron, j'aimerais savoir comment ils vont. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'être partie, mais sur le moment je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à l'espèce de vide que je ressentirais loin d'eux. Je ne sais même pas s'ils prennent la peine de lire les lettres que je leur envoie chaque mois ou si je les ai tellement déçus qu'ils ne me considèrent plus comme leur fille.

Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ça, surtout alors que je suis au beau milieu d'une traduction qui me donne du fil à retordre. L'Allemand est une langue intéressante à étudier, mais bon sang la syntaxe est parfois déconcertante. Oh et puis zut je peux bien faire une pause thé après tout.

Je me lève de ma table de travail (oui oui, j'ai une chambre rien qu'à moi maintenant) et descend dans les cuisines pour me faire une petite camomille. Mon dos me fait mal. Ça m'apprendra à rester penchée sur un livre pendant si longtemps. Ninon reçoit des femmes de la haute société en ce moment. Ninon insiste souvent pour que j'y assiste à ces réunions mais je refuse la plupart du temps.

Pourquoi ? Parce que les trois quarts des dames qu'elle invite savent que je suis non seulement une provinciale du Nord mais en plus une roturière sans titre, sans argent et sans terre. Et autant vous dire qu'être en ma compagnie ne les enchante guère. D'ailleurs, quand c'est à leur tour d'organiser un salon, elles n'ajoutent pas mon nom sur leur carton d'invitation. J'ai beau être aussi cultivée que ces femmes, il faut croire que pour elles je ne serai jamais digne d'être en leur présence.

Ninon a essayé d'intervenir en ma faveur et une fois, je l'ai accompagnée au salon de la marquise de Rambouillet. J'ai passé une soirée atroce. Notre hôtesse et sa fille Julie ont été d'une politesse impeccable. Les convives en revanche n'ont cessé de me glisser des petites remarques acerbes et humiliantes pendant toute la durée de la réunion. Je n'ai pas fait de scène pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et pour ne pas faire honte à Ninon, mais dès notre départ de l'Hôtel de Rambouillet, je l'ai prévenue que je ne mettrai plus jamais le pied dans un nid de vipères pareil.

Oui, je me sens bien mieux en compagnie de livres qu'en celle d'êtres humains (exception faite de Ninon et Constance bien sûr). J'aime le fait que ces deux femmes me respectent et m'acceptent malgré mon comportement parfois étrange.

Après mon passage éclair dans les cuisines, en remontant vers ma chambre, j'entends Ninon dire au revoir à ses invitées. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est déjà plus de vingt-deux heures. J'ai travaillé sans interruption pendant cinq heures. Ninon dit souvent que si elle n'était pas là pour me faire manger et boire je finirais par mourir de faim et de soif. Elle n'a peut-être entièrement tort.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup la voilà qui frappe à ma porte :

-Entrez !, je lance en direction de la porte.

Ninon entre et me sourit.

-Avant que vous ne demandiez quoi que ce soit, oui j'ai mangé et regardez, je bois une camomille, lui dis-je avec fierté en montrant la tasse du doigt.

La Comtesse rit, les yeux pétillants :

-Oui, vous êtes descendue il y a environ cinq minutes je parie.

Mais comment fait-elle pour savoir ça ? Je fais la moue, ce qui semble l'amuser encore plus.

-Je présume que vous avez travaillé à cette traduction toute la soirée. Vos yeux sont tout rouges.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que mes yeux picotent un peu. Ninon secoue la tête :

-Diane vous êtes désespérante. Et vous travaillez trop. J'admire et j'approuve votre soif de savoir, mais vous devriez sortir un peu plus souvent, vous amuser.

Oh non. La revoilà avec son discours de grande sœur inquiète.

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les grandes réunions où il y a beaucoup de monde et je peux comprendre ça. Mais vous enfermer dans votre chambre à longueur de journée est un peu extrême, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je la regarde d'un air peu convaincu. Mais elle ne lâche pas le morceau :

-Tenez après demain le roi et la reine vont défiler dans les rues de Paris avec leur carrosse. Fleur et Thérèse vont y aller. Mme Bonacieux y sera aussi.

Fleur et Thérèse sont les dernières additions à la flopée de jeunes filles en quête d'éducation. J'ai parlé un peu avec elles à leur arrivée et apparemment, leurs parents ne sont pas au courant de leurs activités chez Ninon. Ces derniers temps, Fleur est inquiète car elle pense que son père veut la marier. J'ai faillit lui raconter mon presque mariage et ma fuite, mais je n'ai pas osé. A ce jour, seule Ninon est au courant à propos de mon passé.

-Mmm. Oui j'irai peut-être.

-Si cela peut vous motiver j'ai entendu dire que des mousquetaires allaient accompagner le roi et la reine, ajoute Ninon d'un air de connivence.

Ah ça y est, c'est reparti pour un tour. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Pour faire court, quand je travaillais pour les Bonacieux, je les aidais à transporter les uniformes pour les mousquetaires jusqu'à la garnison. Plus d'une fois, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Porthos, le mousquetaire (géant).

C'est vrai que je l'aime bien et que j'ai un petit faible pour lui. Je lui ai fait les yeux doux pendant quelques mois et ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire. C'est un homme bien avec un grand sens de l'humour. En secret je l'ai surnommé mon « grand nounours » (bien sûr, il n'est pas au courant). Nous avons eu des discussions intéressantes et mon comportement légèrement asocial n'a pas semblé le déranger outre mesure/

Oui mais voilà, entre temps, je me suis rendue compte que je tombais peu à peu amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas en parler à qui que ce soit, parce que je risquerais de tout perdre.

Ce que je ressens pour cette personne est bien plus fort que ce que j'ai pu jamais éprouver pour Porthos. J'ai rencontré cette personne lorsque j'étais encore adolescente.

Cette personne a eu une influence considérable sur ma vie et m'a aidé à comprendre que oui, il y avait une place pour une personne comme moi dans ce monde.

Cette personne m'a aidé à m'épanouir et à vivre une vie que j'aime.

Cette personne c'est Ninon.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas en parler ?

Ninon a des idées originales et avant-gardistes, mais je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait si je lui avouais mes sentiments.

Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour Ninon, je me suis d'abord demandé si quelque chose clochait chez moi. Après tout, je n'avais jamais entendu qui que ce soit parler de relations amoureuses entre deux personnes du même sexe. J'avais peur et pendant de nombreux mois je me suis dit que ça allait peut-être passer. Mais non.

Puis au bout d'un moment, je suis tombée par hasard sur des livres traitant des poètes de la Grèce Antique. Dedans, il y avait des extraits de poèmes écrits par une poétesse prénommée Sappho. Et c'est en lisant ces poèmes que je me suis rendue compte que, non, je n'étais pas la seule qui soit attirée par les hommes et par les femmes. Ses poèmes parlaient autant de son amour et de son désir pour les femmes que pour les hommes. Après des mois à m'être torturée, à me dire que je n'étais pas normale, je peux vous affirmer qu'apprendre l'existence d'une personne telle que cette poétesse m'a soulagée au plus haut point.

Mais même en ayant conscience de l'existence de personnes comme moi, mon second problème subsistait. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à dire la vérité à Ninon. Je ne peux que fantasmer la nuit dans mon lit et me contenter de son amitié.

Cette période de doute m'a pas mal fait réfléchir. Même si ma situation n'est pas des plus simples, je trouve que j'ai eu de la chance de trouver ce livre. Mais qu'en est t-il des personnes qui ne savent pas lire, qui n'ont aucune idées que des personnes comme Sappho et moi existent depuis des siècles ? Sont-elles condamnés à se croire anormales toute leur vie ? Sont-elles vouées à penser qu'elles sont des monstres ?

Ninon doit croire que mon silence veut dire que je pense à Porthos et son sourire s'élargit :

-Peut-être que vous verrez ce cher Porthos dont vous m'avez parlé.

Je me décide à lui répondre :

-C'est possible. D'après ce que j'ai compris lui, Athos et Aramis font partie des meilleurs mousquetaires. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'ils ont réussi à déjouer un complot visant à tuer le roi et la reine ?

-Oui répond, Ninon d'un air songeur. Impressionnant en effet. Je vais aller me coucher. Ces salons sont passionnants mais épuisants. Et votre compagnie m'a manquée. Bonne nuit Diane.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et se dirige vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit Ninon, je murmure d'une voix chevrotante.

« Votre compagnie m'a manquée »… Oh Seigneur aidez –moi.

**NDA :** Oui, Diane est bisexuelle. Je n'ai pas pu utiliser le mot « bisexuelle », parce qu'à l'époque il n'existait pas.

Ce chapitre est plus court parce qu'il fait office de transition. Il y a un bond de six ans dans le temps et je voulais faire le bilan de ce qui est arrivé à Diane. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long

_**dg101 : **_Thank you for your kind words ^^. I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. La Mort de Thérèse

Les Rebelles

Chapitre 4 : La Mort de Thérèse.

Ce matin une nouvelle fille est venue se réfugier chez Ninon. Enfin, c'est une jeune femme qui suit ses cours régulièrement en cachette. J'étais avec Ninon dans la bibliothèque lorsque Sophie est arrivée en pleurs à la porte de la maison. Une fois assise dans un fauteuil douillet de la bibliothèque et une tasse de camomille dans les mains, elle a commencé à nous raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

Son père a découvert que venait quasiment tous les soirs chez Ninon au lieu d'aller travailler comme serveuse dans une taverne. Il s'est mis dans une colère noire et l'a frappée. D'ailleurs, elle a encore une marque rouge sur la joue et un peu de sang séché sur sa lèvre supérieure. Pauvre gamine, elle a à peine quinze ans. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais maintenant elle a peur de retourner chez elle.

Tandis que je m'occupais de la coupure sur sa lèvre, Ninon et moi avons échangé un regard. Bien sûr Ninon lui a proposé de rester ici jusqu'à ce que son père se calme. Je suis donc allée préparer un autre lit dans la pièce cachée pour Sophie. Á peine la jeune femme était elle installée que son père est arrivé.

C'était un homme petit mais étonnamment costaud. Il a littéralement fait irruption dans la maison et s'est mis hurler qu'il voulait qu'on lui rende sa fille. Ninon, qui était dans sa chambre à ce moment, est descendue précipitamment dans le salon, alertée par le tapage.

J'ai vraiment eu peur pour la Comtesse. Le père de Sophie aurait pu lui arracher la tête sans difficulté. Mais Ninon, qui n'est pas du genre à se laisser intimider, lui a tenu tête. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le visage du père devenait violacé. Il s'est mis à insulter Ninon, à la traiter de femme dégénérée et autres insultes misogynes.

D'habitude je ne me mêle pas de conflits quand je peux l'éviter, mais je n'ai pas pu supporter de voir Ninon être ainsi agonie d'insultes. Je me suis approchée de l'homme et lui ai dit d'une voix calme et posée :

-Monsieur, je vis ici avec Mme de Larroque et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai vu personne venir ici. Votre fille n'a-t-elle pas des amies ou peut-être de la famille chez qui elle aurait pu aller?

L'homme s'est retourné vers moi et m'a dévisagée avec irritation :

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regardez pas Madame. Quittez cet endroit si vous voulez sauver votre réputation de femme respectable. Je m'étonne que votre mari vous laisse venir chez cette…

-Attention à ce que vous aller dire Monsieur, l'ai-je coupé d'un ton glacial. Ma réputation, comme vous dîtes, ne regarde que moi. Quant à mon mari, je n'en ai pas. Même si j'étais mariée, ne croyez pas que je laisserais mon époux me dicter qui je peux ou ne peux pas fréquenter. Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez des excuses à présenter à Madame la Comtesse, cette conversation est terminée.

Ma réplique a eu le don de lui clouer le bec. Je crois que sur sa liste de personnes méprisables, j'ai du chiper la première place à Ninon. Il a grogné comme une bête enragée et s'est dirigé à grands pas vers la porte de sortie.

-Et bien, qui a besoin d'un mousquetaire quand on a quelqu'un comme vous à ses côtés, s'est exclamé Ninon, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous vois vous mettre en colère ainsi. C'était… intéressant.

Evidemment, je me suis mise à rougir et j'ai répondu :

-Il avait l'air sur le point de vous frapper, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas aller voir les mousquetaires pour la faire chercher.

Même maintenant, plusieurs heures après l'altercation, cette pensée me taraude. Je suis dans la bibliothèque en train d'essayer de lire un livre, mais je suis trop inquiète. Que se passera t-il si il mêle la justice à cette histoire ? Ninon devrait être plus prudente. J'admire ce qu'elle fait pour ces jeunes femmes (dont je fais partie, j'en ai conscience), mais elle se met de plus en plus en danger. Si qui que ce soit découvre la chambre cachée, je n'ose penser aux conséquences.

Ninon, qui est assise en face de moi remarque que quelque chose ne va pas :

-À quoi penses-tu Diane ? Cela fait dix minutes que vous êtes sur la même page.

Je lève les yeux et réponds :

-Ce qui s'est passé ce matin m'a fait réfléchir. Je pense que nous devrions être plus prudentes. La situation devient difficile à gérer et même vous n'êtes pas haut dessus de la loi Ninon.

Ninon fronce les sourcils :

-Diane, il est hors de question que j'arrête d'aider ces jeunes femmes dans le besoin. Vous avez l'air d'oublier qu'il y a quelques années vous étiez à leur place. Qu'auriez-vous fait si je ne vous avais pas recueillie ?

Je me fige. Elle comprend tout de travers.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que vous devriez cesser d'offrir votre aide. Je dis seulement qu'il faut trouver une solution. Vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences pour vous si on découvre ces filles dans la chambre cachée ? Vous pourriez être accusée de séquestration et Dieu sait quoi encore. Et pour répondre à votre question, je suis parfaitement à même de me débrouiller seule. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, à atteindre Paris et à survivre quand je suis arrivée il y a six ans, Madame. J'aime ma vie ici, j'aime vous aider et je vous considère comme une amie chère, mais ne pensez pas un seul instant que je ne pourrais pas survivre sans votre aide.

Je me lève et pose mon livre sur la table basse. Mes mains tremblent et je suis toute rouge. Je suis trop en colère et frustrée pour lire maintenant. Une fois debout je sens une main sur mon épaule :

-Diane, regardez-moi.

Je m'exécute et plante mon regard dans le sien :

-Vous avez raison, vous êtes futée et capable de vous occuper de vous-même. Je ne voulais pas insinuer le contraire. Mais comprenez-moi, ces jeunes filles ont besoin de moi et je suis consciente des dangers auxquels je m'expose.

Je me détends un peu et sa main quitte mon épaule, à mon grand regret :

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de réduire les risques non ? Ne connaissez-vous personne qui pourrait vous appuyer ?

Ninon réfléchit un moment et dit :

-Peut-être la reine… Je sais qu'elle est sensible au sort des femmes. Peut-être que si je demandais son soutien elle accepterait.

La reine, rien que ça. Mais pourquoi viser bas quand on peut viser haut ?

-Je vais y réfléchir Diane. C'est promis.

_Le lendemain matin_

Aujourd'hui c'est la parade royale. Constance et Ninon ont réussi à me convaincre d'y aller. Oh après tout, me suis-je dis, pourquoi pas ? Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Constance. Ces derniers temps, elle est accaparée par son nouveau locataire : un apprenti mousquetaire du nom de d'Artagnan. Elle m'a dit que le jour de son arrivée il a voulu tuer Athos. Je dirais que malgré son irritation apparente, Constance aime bien le nouveau venu. Bref, nous allons enfin pouvoir rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

J'attends Thérèse et Fleur qui m'accompagnent. Elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

_Dix minutes plus tard_

Je commence à m'impatienter un peu quand je vois Fleur arriver. Elle est jolie comme un cœur.

-Où est Thérèse ?, je lui demande lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur.

-Ninon voulait lui parler. Elle va bientôt arriver. J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas trop fait attendre…, dit-elle l'air coupable.

-Bah, je réponds en oubliant mon exaspération. Un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. La parade ne commence que dans une heure. On a largement le temps d'aller chercher Constance et de trouver un bon endroit pour voir au défilé.

Ninon et Thérèse entrent à leur tout dans la bibliothèque. Thérèse nous rejoint d'un pas vif :

-Voilà on peut y aller !

-Amusez-vous bien les filles ! lance Ninon d'un ton enjoué.

Après avoir dit au revoir à la Comtesse, nous allons chercher Constance.

-Ah vous voilà enfin. J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oubliée !, s'exclame Constance en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

Elle a l'air toute excitée par cette sortie entre filles d'ailleurs son enthousiasme commence à déteindre sur moi.

Thérèse et Fleur ouvrent la marche et Constance et moi suivons :

-Alors Constance, quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand-chose. Bonacieux est parti pour affaires hier soir.

-Ce cher d'Artagnan a-t-il encore fait des siennes ?

Elle me lance un regard exaspéré :

-Oh ne me parle pas de lui ! Ni de ses trois amis d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que ma maison est devenue leur quartier général depuis l'arrivée de d'Artagnan. L'autre jour ils m'ont même demandé d'héberger un criminel. Tu te rends compte !

J'éclate de rire devant son indignation :

-Vois le bon côté des choses. Au moins maintenant tu ne t'ennuies plus !

Elle affiche un air belliqueux avant d'admettre :

-Oui c'est vrai. Et…

-Et ?

-Je peux te dire un secret ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je serai muette comme une tombe.

Elle acquiesce et me glisse à l'oreille :

-D'Artagnan m'apprend à tirer au pistolet.

Je la regarde avec surprise :

-Non ! C'est vrai ? Raconte !

Elle se met à expliquer ses leçons de tir avec son Gascon favori. C'est drôle, elle n'a plus l'air d'être si en colère après le jeune homme maintenant.

-Et toi Diane ? Que s'est t-il passé depuis la semaine dernière ?

Constance est la seule personne à qui j'ai envisagé de parler de mes sentiments pour Ninon. J'ai été sur le point de le faire il y a quelques semaines, mais à la dernière minute, je me suis ravisée. Constance est compréhensive, mais je ne sais pas comment elle prendrait la nouvelle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle trahirait ma confiance, mais je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

-Rien d'aussi passionnant que d'apprendre à tirer au pistolet, je le crains.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as passé ton temps le nez dans tes livres ?

Je lui fais une grimace. C'est à croire qu'elle et Ninon se sont donné le mot.

-Oui, parfaitement. D'ailleurs j'ai l'intention de me fiancer avec un de mes livres. Je ne sais pas encore lequel par contre.

-Pfff, ricane Constance en levant les yeux.

Fleur et Thérèse nous font de grands signes pour nous dire qu'elles ont trouvé des bonnes places.

Nous les rejoignons et je suis contente que Constance laisse tomber le sujet.

Il était temps que nous arrivions car les premiers cavaliers arrivent. La foule se presse vers l'avant et nous essayons de nous frayer un chemin vers l'avant en jouant des coudes. Les gens se mettent à crier « Vive la France ! », « Vive le Roi ». Je reconnais instantanément les deux cavaliers en tête : il s'agit d'Athos et d'Aramis. Ils ont dû être envoyés à l'avance pour assurer la sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'aperçois de nouveaux cavaliers ainsi que le carrosse royal. Fleur et Constance tendent le cou pour mieux voir. Thérèse quant à elle a une attitude bizarre. D'habitude, elle serait la première à crier et à applaudir. Je vois qu'elle tient quelque chose dans la main.

Les nouveaux cavaliers sont Porthos, d'Artagnan et le capitaine De Tréville. Constance, qui se souvient de mon attirance passée pour Porthos me donne un coup de coude et me lance un regard suggestif accompagné d'un sourire malicieux. Les mousquetaires et le carrosse sont quasiment à notre hauteur. Tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de Constance, je ne vois pas Thérèse qui s'élance vers l'attelage. Ce n'est que quand j'entends Constance s'exclamer : « Que fait-elle ? » que je comprends que quelque chose d'imprévu se passe.

Thérèse parvient à se hisser sur le bord du carrosse. Mais pas pour longtemps. Avec stupéfaction, je la vois glisser et tomber sous les grandes roues. Les cris de liesse de la foule se muent en hurlements d'horreur. Mon Dieu Thérèse… Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai mis une main devant ma bouche en signe de surprise. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas blessée !

Je vois De Tréville, Porthos et d'Artagnan rebrousser chemin et Constance se met à crier : « Thérèse ! ». Mon amie essaie de passer mais des soldats empêchent la foule d'approcher trop près. Fleur, qui est sur ma droite est totalement figée.

La Reine tente de sortir du carrosse, mais De Tréville leur intime de s'en aller au plus vite. Constance continue de crier et tente de se frayer un chemin. Je joins mes efforts aux siens, mais rien y fait. Les gardes sont intraitables. Je me mets à prier pour la vie de Thérèse. Depuis qu'elle est tombée, elle n'a plus bougé.

Porthos arrive le premier et s'agenouille à côté de Thérèse. Il la retourne sur le dos et en voyant son expression sombre, je comprends que le pire est arrivé. Thérèse, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

De Tréville entend les cris de Constance et fais signe qu'on la laisse passer. Je tente de m'infiltrer avec elle, mais un fichu garde me repousse encore une fois. D'Artagnan pose des questions à Constance, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent. Je suis tellement occupée à essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe que je ne vois pas Fleur s'enfuir.

Quand Constance se lève, elle a un bout de papier à la main et elle appelle Fleur. Puis ses yeux se posent sur moi. Elle se précipite vers moi et demande :

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Elle me tend le bout de papier que je lis. Il s'agit d'un message adressé à la Reine. C'est une lettre qui demande le soutien de la Souveraine en faveur de l'éducation des femmes. Les mousquetaires se sont aussi approchés.

-Tu étais au courant Diane ?, insiste Constance.

Je secoue la tête en lui rendant la lettre :

-Non, absolument pas.

Par contre, Fleur avait probablement connaissance du plan, sinon elle ne se serait pas enfuie.

Après le tumulte, la foule finit par se disperser. Les mousquetaires continuent de nous questionner Constance et moi. Je brûle d'impatience de retourner au manoir pour prévenir Ninon. Je suis persuadée qu'elle savait. Notre discussion d'hier a dû la faire réagir.

Finalement, j'obtiens la permission de partir.

Je suis sur la route quand je sens quelqu'un tirer ma manche :

-Diane !

C'est Fleur. Je la saisis par les épaules :

-Bon sang Fleur. Où étais-tu passée ? Tout le monde est à ta recherche maintenant !

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et la panique semble l'envahir.

-Viens, il faut rentrer au manoir au plus vite. Il faut que tu m'expliques tout.

-Il faut prévenir Madame la Comtesse, sanglote Fleur. C'est elle qui a dicté la lettre à Thérèse.

J'en étais sûre. On est dans de beaux draps maintenant. Je tire le bras de Fleur :

-Aller, viens ! Il ne faut pas qu'on nous repère.

J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau en cavale. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est en plein jour et dans une ville pleine de monde. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne fera attention à nous.

Une fois arrivées au manoir, je me souviens que Ninon tient un salon aujourd'hui. Il est donc hors question de faire entrer Fleur par la grande porte. Heureusement, il y a un accès par la cuisine. Je conduis Fleur précipitamment dans la pièce cachée et la fais asseoir sur un fauteuil. La pauvre pleure toutes les larmes de sont corps.

-Fleur écoute moi, je lui dis en caressant sa joue. Il faut que je te laisse quelques minutes pour aller prévenir Ninon. Je reviens tout de suite après. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesce sans rien dire. Je ressors et me dirige à la hâte vers la porte de devant. Là, j'aperçois Agnès, une servante et amie. Je l'appelle et lui demande de passer la mauvaise nouvelle à Ninon. Agnès s'exécute et une nouvelle fois, je rebrousse chemin. Dans les cuisines, je prends le temps de faire deux tasses de camomille (j'en ai besoin moi aussi) et je retourne aux côtés de Fleur.

Je n'essaie pas de questionner Fleur, elle est trop bouleversée pour ça. Maintenant que la pression et la surprise sont retombées, je me rends compte que je suis incapable de parler moi-même. Je passe un bras autour de l'épaule de Fleur et la laisse pleurer en silence. Que dire ? Arrêtes-de pleurer ? Non, je pense au contraire que quand quelqu'un pleure, il faut le ou la laisser faire.

C'est ainsi que nous trouve Ninon dix minutes après. Fleur semble reprendre vie et elle se précipite dans les bras de Ninon après avoir posé sa tasse vide. Ninon se met à lui caresser les cheveux et le dos pour l'apaiser.

Une fois Fleur calmée, je suis Ninon dans sa chambre. Elle pose les mains sur mes épaules :

-Ça va Diane ?

Elle a l'air vraiment inquiet. Peut-être parce qu'elle sait que quand quelque chose de grave se passe et que je ne dis rien, c'est que je vais exploser dans les minutes qui suivent.

-Thérèse est morte Ninon. Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas. Elle… elle s'est fait écraser sous mes yeux…

Ça y est, explosion imminente. Je commence à sangloter incontrôlablement et m'écroule sur le lit de Ninon. Comme avec Fleur, elle me prend dans ses bras. Habituellement j'aurais été aux anges, mais les évènements récents ne me permettent pas de savourer le moment.

Peu à peu je me calme et parvient à dire :

-Les mousquetaires qui m'ont interrogée ont dit qu'ils allaient chercher Fleur pour recueillir son témoignage…

Ninon acquiesce et dit :

-Fleur m'a supplié de ne rien dire. Elle a peur de la réaction de son père.

Après un moment de silence elle ajoute :

-Je vais aller au palais royal. Mon nom va forcément surgir à un moment ou un autre. Autant prendre les devants.

Elle me raccompagne dans ma chambre et chuchote :

-Essaie de te reposer. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Le lendemain je me lève avec des yeux rougis et gonflés. Je me force à me lever et à m'habiller. Selon toute logique, les mousquetaires vont probablement venir interroger Ninon aujourd'hui et il faut que je sois là pour l'aider au cas où.

Quand j'arrive dans la bibliothèque, je vois que Ninon est en pleine discussion avec une femme brune. Les deux m'entendent entrer et se tournent vers moi.

Ninon me lance un regard triste et me dit :

-Bonjour Diane.

-Bonjour Mesdames, réponds-je.

-Madame de la Chapelle, je vous présente Mlle Diane Éleri, mon amie et associée.

-Enchantée, me lance la nouvelle venue.

-Madame de la Chapelle vient d'arriver à Paris et elle a entendu parler de mes salons. Elle participera à celui de ce soir.

Madame de la Chapelle me dévisage avec ses yeux bleus perçants et me sourit chaleureusement.

-Notre invitée va rester cette nuit. Pouvez-vous lui faire préparer une chambre ?

Je hoche la tête et pars vaquer à mes occupations.

Ainsi que je l'avais prévu, les mousquetaires font leur apparition en début d'après midi. Athos, Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan apparaissent tandis que Ninon discute avec une de ses amies nobles.

C'est Athos qui s'exprime en premier :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait où se trouve Mademoiselle Fleur Baudin ?

Ninon fait volte face et me fait un signe de tête discret. Tandis qu'elle s'avance vers lui, je surprends Madame de la Chapelle qui se lève et va se placer derrière une des colonnes. Étrange… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, il faut que j'aille cacher les filles. Je m'éclipse discrètement et me précipite pour remplir ma mission.

Elles sont toutes en train de lire dans une pièce au deuxième étager. Je fais irruption dans la pièce et remarque que Fleur est présente. Quand elle voit l'expression de mon visage, ses yeux s'arrondissent de peur.

-Mesdemoiselles. Ne paniquez pas, mais des mousquetaires sont en bas. Il faut que vous regagniez calmement votre chambre. Dépêchez-vous et essayez d'être les moins bruyantes possible d'accord ?

Par chance, les filles m'obéissent et parviennent à leur destination sans faire trop de bruit. Quand Fleur entre dans la pièce je chuchote à son oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ninon ne dira rien.

Elle acquiesce et je rabats la tapisserie qui cache l'entrée de la chambre.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je retourne en bas et me mets à flâner distraitement devant les rangées de livres. Tandis que je chercher un endroit pour faire comprendre discrètement à Ninon que la voix est libre, j'entends Athos dire :

-Nous avons tous nos secrets enfouis et émotions cachées, Comtesse. Permettez-moi de garder les miens pour moi.

On dirait qu'Athos vient de résumer ma vie en une phrase. Je ferme les yeux et soupire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup en pleine poitrine.

Enfin, j'atteins l'extrémité de la bibliothèque et fais un signe de tête discret à Ninon qui réplique :

-Voici une réponse peu satisfaisante. Mais je me sens d'humeur indulgente. Suivez-moi.

Les deux quittent la pièce et je prends un livre en main pour me donner une contenance. J'entends la conversation des mousquetaires restants :

-Eh bien. Si ça n'était pas du flirt, je n'y connais rien, déclare d'Artagnan d'un ton léger

-Foutaises, le contredit Porthos. Elle ne peut pas le supporter.

-Un jour, intervient Aramis, on s'assiéra autour d'une table, et je t'expliquerai le fonctionnement des femmes.

Porthos lève un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu. Les trois hommes se mettent à rire.

Aramis, mon chou, je t'aime bien, t'es un chic type et tout, mais ce que tu viens de dire n'est rien qu'une généralisation pure et simple.

Franchement, qu'est –ce qu'il croit ? Que toute les femmes de la planète sont les mêmes ? Et non, je ne ressens absolument aucune jalousie. Pas la moindre petite goutte…

Je suis tellement en train de ruminer contre Aramis que je n'entends pas les pas qui s'approchent de moi :

-Mlle Éleri ? Diane ?

C'est Porthos. Zut, pourvu qu'il ne me pose pas de questions…

Je me retourne et lui sourit :

-Bonjour Porthos, comment allez-vous depuis…

Un silence gêné s'installe.

-Bien. Et vous-même ?, demande t-il avec une compassion adorable.

Ce qui est bien avec Porthos, c'est qu'il est toujours sincère. Il ne fait pas semblant et il s'intéresse vraiment aux gens. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a toujours plu chez lui.

- Vous étiez proche de Thérèse Dubois ?, continue t-il.

-Non pas vraiment, réponds-je. Je l'aidais parfois quand elle avait des difficultés en anglais, mais on ne peut pas dire que nous étions amies.

Aramis et d'Artagnan s'approchent de nous :

-Ma chère Diane, s'exclame Aramis d'un ton enjoué. J'espère que Porthos ne vous ennuie pas trop.

Je souris aux deux hommes avant de répondre :

-Pas du tout.

Puis une idée me vient en tête :

-D'Artagnan. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Constance. Je suis partie un peu précipitamment hier et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller la voir depuis.

L'expression du jeune homme devient soucieuse :

-Elle va bien, mais elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Fleur Baudin.

Je sens les remords m'envahir. Pauvre Constance :

-Je vais passer la voir tout à l'heure. Il faut que quelqu'un lui tienne un peu compagnie.

Une porte s'ouvre à l'arrière de la pièce et Athos et Ninon réapparaissent. Vu les regards qu'ils se lancent, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence : d'Artagnan et Aramis avaient raison. Il y a bien quelque chose qui se trame entre ces deux-là. Cette fois-ci, je n'essaie même pas de nier ma jalousie. J'aime bien Athos, mais à ce moment précis j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux.

Ninon me fait signe de la rejoindre :

-Ah, le devoir m'appelle. À plus tard messieurs.

Sans attendre leur réponse, je me dirige vers Ninon et ignore complètement Athos. Moi, puérile? Jamais de la vie… De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ait remarquée.

Ninon attend que les quatre mousquetaires sortent, puis elle m'entraîne dans sa chambre :

-Diane, vous avez été parfaite !, s'exclame t-elle.

Je rougis du compliment et lui adresse un sourire en coin.

-Oh et j'ai une autre nouvelle, ajoute t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Je suppose que c'est là qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle a trouvé l'amour, le vrai, le beau et qu'elle va se marier. Oh non, la jalousie me rend encore plus sarcastique que d'habitude. Reprends-toi Diane !

-J'ai embrassé le mousquetaire Ahtos et l'ai invité à diner, termine Ninon avec fierté.

J'avoue que, même rongée par la jalousie, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admiration pour Ninon. Elle adore renverser les conventions sociales et faire ce dont elle a envie. J'ai beau avoir quelques sursauts de rébellion de temps à autres, je n'arriverai jamais à son niveau. Ninon est l'incarnation même de la liberté. Je me force à lui sourire, mais comme d'habitude, elle voit clair en moi :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Diane ?

Heureusement, j'ai déjà une explication parfaite en tête :

-C'est le mousquetaire chargé de retrouver Fleur. Et si jamais c'est un piège ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et répond :

-Peut-être, mais vous me connaissez, je saurai éviter le sujet.

Je soupire et décide de changer de conversation :

-Je vais aller voir Constance tout à l'heure. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui dire pour Fleur. Elles sont de la même famille par alliance. Je fais confiance à Constance. D'ailleurs, je pense lui parler de mon passé dans un avenir proche.

Ninon lève les sourcils en signe de surprise. Il y a de quoi, la seule personne qui connaisse la vérité sur moi, c'est elle. Je n'ai jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. Même à Constance.

-Si vous le dites. Je ne connais pas assez Mme Bonacieux, mais je me rends à votre jugement. Faites juste attention que personne ne vous entende.

-Oui, comptez sur moi.

Dans un geste totalement spontané, je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et lui dit :

-À tout à l'heure.

Je sors de la pièce (presque en courant) sans attendre sa réaction. En refermant la porte derrière moi, je vois qu'elle a une main posé là où je l'ai embrassée. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas…


	5. Chapter 5

Les Rebelles

Chapitre 5 : L'Arrestation

Une heure plus tard, je m'apprête à sortir pour aller voir Constance. Il me tarde de la rassurer quant à la situation de Fleur. Constance a tendance à s'inquiéter beaucoup et je suis sûre qu'elle se ronge les sangs en ce moment.

Je réussi à sortir discrètement du manoir et me dirige vers la maison de Constance. Je me demande si son Mousquetaire chéri sera là. Probablement que oui, il suffit que mon amie se casse un ongle pour qu'il se précipite à son aide. Ils sont mignons tout les deux. Je suis sûre que si Constance n'était pas déjà mariée, ils se seraient fiancés. Fichus mariages arrangés, ils ne causent que du malheur.

Parfois je me demande quel genre de vie je mènerais si je ne m'étais pas enfuie. À l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais déjà au moins deux enfants accrochés à mes jupes… Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu d'enfant. J'aime bien jouer avec ceux des autres et j'adorais mon petit frère. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai ressenti l'envie d'en avoir un à moi. Peut-être est-ce la peur ne pas savoir m'en occuper correctement, ou de devoir sacrifier une grande part de liberté.

Arrivée à destination, je frappe à la porte. J'entends des pas et quelques secondes après, Constance ouvre la porte. Elle a le teint pâle et l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage. Encore une fois, je sens les remords pointer le bout de leur nez. J'aurais du venir la mettre au courant plus tôt.

-Bonjour Constance, dis-je avec un sourire contrit.

-Ah Diane. Entre !

Elle n'a pas l'air étonnée de me voir. Combien vous pariez que d'Artagnan est venu la prévenir de ma prochaine visite?

Elle m'entraîne dans la cuisine et me sert une tasse de thé et des gâteaux secs. Comme au bon vieux temps ! La nostalgie m'envahit. Ah la douce époque où je venais juste de m'enfuir de chez mes parents… Mais passons. Il est temps de rectifier mon erreur. Une fois que nous sommes assises face à face, je commence :

-Constance, est-ce que nous sommes seules ?

Elle me regarde d'un air bizarre.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai des nouvelles de Fleur.

Son visage reprend vie et elle me regarde avec avidité :

-Je t'en supplie dis-moi qu'elle va bien. Où est-elle ?

Je lève les mains en signe d'apaisement :

-Oui, elle va bien. Mais la mort de Thérèse l'a pas mal choquée et elle se remet tout doucement.

-Où est-elle ? répète Constance.

-Si je te le dis, tu garderas le secret ?

Elle me lance un regard suppliant :

-Oui bien sûr. Tu peux me faire confiance

Je me penche vers elle et murmure :

-Elle se cache chez Ninon. Apparemment, elle était au courant pour la lettre. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde savait sauf moi.

Constance prend un air surpris :

-C'est étrange, d'habitude Ninon te dit ce genre de chose.

-Oui. Enfin, on en avait parlé. Beaucoup de filles s'enfuient et viennent se réfugier chez Ninon et leurs parents viennent directement au manoir pour les récupérer. Je lui ai dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer, qu'elle finirait par avoir des problèmes. On a pensé que la Reine nous aiderait peut-être. Mais non, elle ne m'a pas parlé de cette lettre.

Mon amie acquiesce d'un air pensif et répond :

-Merci d'être venue d'être venue en tout cas.

-Les mousquetaires sont venus fouiller la maison cet après midi. D'Artagnan m'a dit que tu te faisais du mouron. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt.

Elle me sourit.

-Donc si les mousquetaires sont venus, tu as vus Porthos, me dit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Oh non par pitié. Seigneur aidez-moi.

-Oui, ainsi qu'Athos et Aramis. D'ailleurs, figure-toi que Ninon et Athos ont un rendez-vous galant ce soir.

-Athos ? Un rendez-vous ?, répète t-elle incrédule.

Je hoche la tête :

-Et c'est Ninon qui l'a invitée.

Constance se met à rire :

-Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais adoré être une petite souris pour voir ça.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à l'hilarité de mon amie. En dépit de ma jalousie, c'est vrai que le spectacle a du être tordant. Depuis que je suis à Paris, j'ai vu Aramis en compagnie d'innombrables femmes et même Porthos a eu quelques conquêtes féminines. Mais Athos ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu courtiser qui que ce soit. Peut-être a-t-il vécu une histoire douloureuse ?

-Tu m'étonnes.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Constance se lève et quelques secondes plus tard, elle revient avec son Gascon favori. Vais-je encore devoir assister à leur parade amoureuse ?

-Ravi de vous revoir Mlle Éleri, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Vu sa tête, je suppose qu'il espérait avoir Constance à lui tout seule. Je lève les yeux au ciel discrètement et décide de laisser ces deux nigauds en tête à tête :

- Bon, il se fait tard. Je vais retourner au manoir. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Merci encore d'être venue, s'exclame Constance.

Elle me raccompagne sur le pas de la porte et je lui dis en remuant les sourcils d'un air grivois:

-Bonne soirée

Ça a l'effet escompté car Constance rougit violemment et me pousse dehors en râlant :

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Diane !

Je m'éloigne en riant. Ah sacrée Constance. J'ai un sourire aux lèvres durant tout le trajet.

En arrivant devant le manoir je tombe nez à nez avec Aramis et Athos :

-Ah bonsoir Mlle Éleri, s'exclame Aramis enjoué.

Athos se contente d'un hochement poli de tête.

-Messieurs. Entrez, je vous prie. Athos, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour votre dîner avec la Comtesse ? Je vais aller la prévenir que vous êtes là.

Remarquez donc la courtoisie dont je viens de faire preuve. Je suis fière de moi. Je mérite bien une tasse de camomille non ?

-Oui, merci.

Je traverse la bibliothèque où des femmes sont en train de lire, puis gravis les marches menant à l'étage et frappe à la porte de Ninon :

-Ninon ? Le mousquetaire est là.

J'entends des pas derrière la porte et quelques secondes après, Ninon et Mme de la Chapelle sortent. Cette dernière à du l'aider à s'apprêter. D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'en charge, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu écouter Ninon s'extasier sur Athos :

-M. Aramis est là également. Peut-être va-t-il vous faire office de chaperon, j'ajoute avec sarcasme. Vous avez du effrayé le pauvre homme cet après-midi.

Ninon se met à rire :

-Probablement.

Mme de la Chapelle intervient d'un air sinistre :

-Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit Ninon… Mefiez-vous. Bonne soirée mesdames, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre

Cette femme saurait t-elle quelque chose que j'ignore ? Je le connais depuis six ans et il m'a toujours fait bonne impression. Il est un peu froid, mais c'est un homme bien. Mais… maintenant que j'y pense, cette Madame de la Chapelle s'est cachée derrière une des colonnes de la bibliothèque pile au moment où Athos et les autres mousquetaires sont arrivés. Je me demande ce qu'elle cache…

Bref. Je reporte mon attention sur Ninon et dis :

-Bon, passez une bonne soirée avec votre soupirant Ninon.

Même à mes oreilles ça sonne faux et j'ajoute précipitamment :

-Et faites attention, c'est peut-être un piège.

Ninon sourit d'un air rassurant et nous redescendons dans la bibliothèque où nous attendent les deux mousquetaires.

Aramis est en train de discuter avec deux jeunes femmes nobles prénommées Sarah et Ophélie. Athos, quant à lui s'est un peu mis à l'écart et semble absorbé par des livres dans la section botanique. Ninon se dirige vers lui et je les vois échanger quelques mots.

Je me saisis d'un livre sur l'astronomie et m'installe dans mon fauteuil fétiche. Il est si confortable qu'il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de m'endormir dedans. De là où je suis, je vois Athos et Ninon marcher vers la porte d'entrée.

Tiens, je croyais qu'ils étaient censés manger ici. Aramis ne semble pas avoir l'intention de les suivre… Mmm, bizarre. Où l'emmène t-il ?

Mes yeux perçoivent un mouvement du côté droit. C'est Mme de la Chapelle. Elle a l'air de vouloir sortir discrètement. Je me demande bien pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si elle était prisonnière chez Ninon.

Je soupire et ouvre le livre. J'espère qu'une bonne lecture me calmera les nerfs. Je parviens à me concentrer pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais ensuite mon attention se relâche et je mets à écouter les conversations autour de moi. Apparemment, Aramis est toujours en train de charmer les deux mêmes femmes :

-Vous êtes donc féru de poésie, M. Aramis, dit Ophélie. Pourriez-vous nous en réciter une s'il vous plait ?

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Voici un poème de Ronsard.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et commence :

Te regardant assise auprès de ta cousine,  
>Belle comme une Aurore, et toi comme un Soleil,<br>Je pensai voir deux fleurs d'un même teint pareil,  
>Croissantes en beauté, l'une à l'autre voisine.<p>

La chaste, sainte, belle et unique Angevine,  
>Vite comme un éclair sur moi jeta son oeil.<br>Toi, comme paresseuse et pleine de sommeil,  
>D'un seul petit regard tu ne m'estimas digne.<p>

Tu t'entretenais seule au visage abaissé,  
>Pensive toute à toi, n'aimant rien que toi-même,<br>Dédaignant un chacun d'un sourcil ramassé.

Comme une qui ne veut qu'on la cherche ou qu'on l'aime.  
>J'eus peur de ton silence et m'en ahai tout blërne,<br>Craignant que mon salut n'eût ton oeil offensé.

Mmm. Je comprends pourquoi tant de femmes tombent dans ses bras. Je suis sûre qu'Ophélie et Sarah sont sous le charme désormais. Je tourne la tête pour voir leur réaction et croise le regard d'Aramis. Je lui souris en haussant les sourcils et il me fait un clin d'œil. Ah sacré Aramis.

Je me demande ce que je ressentirais si Ninon me récitait des poèmes d'amour comme Aramis vient de le faire. Elle a une voix mélodieuse et je suis sûre qu'elle ferait de la concurrence au mousquetaire.

-Pourriez-vous en réciter un autre ?, demande Ophélie avec un ton presque suppliant. C'est officiel, Aramis a gagné le cœur de la jeune femme.

Au moment où Aramis entame son deuxième poème, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement et des hommes font irruption dans la pièce. Ce sont des gardes rouges. Ils commencent à hurler :

-Où est Fleur Baudin.

Aramis sort son épée, passant de l'amoureux au guerrier. Il s'élance vers un des soldats qui malmène Mme de Saural. Je vois trois gardes se précipiter vers les escaliers. Je me lance à leur poursuite. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'après midi, Ninon et moi avons conseillé aux filles de rester dans la pièce cachée. Pourvu qu'ils ne trouvent pas la porte !

-Messieurs !, crie-je. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire irruption chez les gens ainsi !

L'un deux se retourne vers moi et m'attrape le bras et les cheveux et me force à retourner dans le salon. Je parviens à lui décocher un coup de pieds là où ça fait mal, il ne lâche pas prise. Au contraire, il me gifle et je sens du sang couler sur mon menton. Le salopard. Je suis sûre que je vais avoir des bleus spectaculaires. Des images de Denis Sarron me jetant à terre me reviennent en tête et je m'efforce tant bien que mal de garder la tête froide. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre mon sang froid.

Une fois de retour dans la bibliothèque, je remarque que Ninon et Athos sont revenus. Aramis m'aperçoit en train de me débattre contre le garde sans succès et vole à mon secours. Il attrape le garde, l'oblige à me lâcher. Aussitôt libre de mes mouvements, j'attrape un livre et porte assistance à Aramis en frappant le garde violemment sur la tête. Aramis me lance :

-Beau travail d'équipe !

Puis il se rejette dans la mêlée. Tandis qu'Athos ordonne aux gardes d'arrêter leurs recherches, Ninon, dans tous ses états, crie aux hommes du cardinal d'arrêter de saccager ses livres et ses recherches. Mais honnêtement, je suis plus inquiète de ce que les gardes pourraient trouver à l'étage. Au moment où je fais un pas vers l'escalier, je vois les hommes redescendre avec les filles, Fleur en tête. Ninon et moi échangeons un regard paniqué et je vois qu'elle est pâle comme un linge. Il y a de quoi. Nous allons avoir de sérieux problèmes maintenant

Je tente d'atteindre Ninon, mais avant que puisse arriver à ses côtés, les hommes du Cardinal annoncent qu'elle est en état d'arrestation et l'entraîne à l'extérieur du manoir.

Mon dieu, qu'allons nous faire ?

Une fois l'agitation retombée, Aramis s'approche de moi et propose de s'occuper de ma lèvre fendue. Il me fait asseoir sur un fauteuil et commence à me soigner.

Athos s'approche de nous. Oh non, je suis sûre qu'il va m'interroger. Que faire ? À l'évidence, ça ne sert à rien de nier. Athos et Aramis savent que je suis très proche de Ninon, ils doivent se douter maintenant que j'étais au courant de tout.

-Diane, commence t-il. J'ai des questions à vous poser et dans votre intérêt, il vaut mieux que vous nous disiez la vérité.

Ai-je seulement le choix ? J'acquiesce :

-Allez-y, posez vos questions.

-Saviez-vous que la Comtesse cachait Fleur Baudin et les autres jeunes filles ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché cet après midi ?

-Les filles qui viennent se cacher ici cherchent à échapper à des mariages arrangés. Fleur nous a supplié la Comtesse et moi de ne rien vous dire. Nous avons respecté son souhait.

-Vous avez entravé une enquête. C'est grave Mlle Éleri, dit Athos froidement.

Comme si je ne le savais pas. Mais s'il croit que je vais m'excuser, il se trompe royalement.

-Je sais et je le referai si nécessaire, réponds-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'est là qu'Aramis intervient :

-Je suppose que vous étiez également au courant pour la lettre ?, demande t-il sans agressivité.

-Non. La Comtesse et moi avions décidé de demander l'appui de la Reine, mais elle ne m'avait pas parlé de cette lettre. J'ai été aussi surprise que vous lorsque j'ai vu Thérèse Dubois s'élancer vers le carrosse du Roi.

Athos me dévisage d'un air dubitatif. Évidemment, il ne me croit pas.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait quelque chose de mal. Nous n'avons enlevé personne, ces filles sont venues de leur plein gré, m'exclame-je avec véhémence.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que la Comtesse a menti. Ces jeunes filles sont sous l'autorité de leurs parents. C'est la loi, réplique Athos d'un ton tranchant.

-Et bien la loi a tort ! Vous n'avez aucune de ce que c'est de ne pas être libre de ses choix! Et si vous n'étiez pas si vexé que Ninon vous ai menti, vous seriez d'accord.

-Wow wow, dit Aramis, d'un ton apaisant. Attention à votre lèvre, vous allez rouvrir la coupure Diane.

Athos n'ajoute rien, mais il est clairement en colère contre moi. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Il tourne les talons et sort du manoir à grands pas. Je me tourne vers Aramis :

-Savez-vous où les gardes rouges vont emprisonner Ninon ?

-La Comtesse sera probablement retenue à la Bastille jusqu'à ce que le Roi décide de son sort. Il y aura probablement un procès, explique t-il.

-Pensez-vous qu'il sera possible de lui rendre visite demain?

-Oui. Après, cela dépendra du lieu où se déroulera le procès.

-Merci Aramis, je lui dis avec gratitude.

-De rien Diane, répond t-il avec un sourire compatissant. J'espère sincèrement que tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour la Comtesse. Je dois y aller maintenant. Faites moi plaisir, ne ruinez pas mon pansement.

J'esquisse un pauvre sourire et répond :

-Promis juré.

Il est huit heures du matin et je suis dans la prison où est enfermée Ninon. On m'amène devant sa cellule. C'est une pièce carrée aux murs de pierre et équipée d'un lit. On est bien loin du confort du manoir.

Quand elle me reconnait, elle se précipite vers la porte :

-Diane, Dieu soit loué, vous allez bien ! J'avais peur que les gardes du Cardinal ne vous aient arrêtée vous aussi. Mais… qu'avez-vous à la lèvre ?

-Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Aramis m'a soignée et je n'ai plus mal. Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est une blessure de guerre que j'ai acquise en me battant contre un des gardes.

Elle blêmit et met une main devant sa bouche.

-Ninon, je vous assure que je vais bien. C'est vous qui m'inquiétez. Comme vous a-t-on traitée ici ?

-Les gardes ont été brusques, mais ils ne m'ont pas maltraitée, répond t-elle le visage encore soucieux.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de dire :

-Mais comment ont t-ils su que les filles étaient là ? Nous étions les seules au courant, mais on aurait dit qu'ils savaient exactement où chercher…

-Vous pensez qu'on nous a trahi ?, demande Ninon en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. C'est quasiment impossible de trouver la porte sans savoir exactement où chercher. Mais qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

-Je l'ai bien dit à quelqu'un… Mais pourquoi m'aurait t-elle dénoncée ?

Alors elle s'est bien confiée à quelqu'un. Je m'exclame :

-À qui Ninon ?

Elle sursaute comme si elle venait soudain de se souvenir de ma présence :

-Madame de la Chapelle, hier soir pendant qu'elle m'aidait à me préparer.

Mme de la Chapelle…

-Oh mon Dieu. Ce doit être elle. Après votre départ, je l'ai vue sortir du manoir. Elle essayait d'être discrète, mais je l'ai quand même repérée.

-Non, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça.

-Comment ça ?, dis-je un peu sèchement.

Ninon est clairement surprise du ton que j'ai employé.

-Pourquoi m'aurait t-elle dénoncée ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ?

Oh Ninon… Si seulement la vie était juste. Son idéalisme la perdra. Mais je décide de passer à un autre sujet. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste en tête à tête avec elle :

-S'il y a un procès, je veux témoigner en votre faveur, déclare-je d'un ton décidé.

-Non Diane. Il n'en est pas question.

Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée :

-Mais… pourquoi ? Je vous connais depuis six ans… Qui est mieux placé pour vous défendre que moi ?

-C'est trop dangereux pour vous Diane. Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver si on apprenait que vous m'avez aidée ? Et si on prévenait vos parents ou votre ancien fiancé ?

-J'y ai déjà songé Ninon, mais j'accepte de courir ce risque si cela peut vous aider.

Les yeux de Ninon s'adoucissent et elle pose une main sur ma joue :

-Diane… Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une telle dévotion de votre part ?

Je laisse échapper un rire et je baisse les yeux en rougissant :

-Dois-je vous faire une liste ? Vous êtes la première personne à m'avoir acceptée telle que je suis. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus normale qui soit, mais vous n'avez jamais tenté de me changer ou de m'ôter ma liberté. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous représentez pour moi…

-Si Diane, je m'en suis rendue compte hier lorsque vous m'avez embrassée.

Oh…

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, mais il m'a ouvert les yeux. Savez-vous que j'ai failli annuler mon dîner avec le mousquetaire ?

-Donc, vous avez compris que… Que je…

Elle hoche la tête en me souriant tendrement.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas, je lui demande d'un ton incertain.

Elle secoue la tête.

-Je suis comme vous Diane… Je ressens la même chose.

Wow… Si je m'attendais à ça…

-Et c'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne pas vous mêler de mon procès. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Par pitié Diane. Promettez-moi de rien faire.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je me mets à trembler :

-Avez la moindre idée de ce que vous me demandez Ninon ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va vous arriver. Je ne sais même pas où va avoir lieu votre procès…

Soudain des pas retentissent derrière moi.

-Promettez-moi Diane, me supplie t-elle.

Je saisis sa main, y dépose un baiser et lui dis :

-C'est promis.

Elle ferme les yeux et soupire de soulagement.

Les pas se rapprochent et en tournant la tête, je vois qu'il s'agit des trois mousquetaires accompagnés du gardien des geôles. Seul d'Artagnan manque à l'appel. Ils viennent probablement chercher Ninon pour son procès.

Tandis qu'ils font sortir Ninon de sa cellule, j'essuie discrètement mes larmes.

Je les suis de près jusqu'au dehors. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable, là plantée dans la rue, les bras ballants. Aramis aide Ninon à monter sur son cheval tandis que Porthos se dirige vers moi :

-Diane, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui arrive à votre amie, dit-il, le regard inquiet, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Encore cette sincérité désarmante.

-Merci Porthos. Pensez-vous qu'elle ait des chances de s'en sortir ?

-C'est une femme honorable. J'ai confiance en la justice.

Pas moi.

-Porthos !, appelle Athos. Il faut y aller.

Porthos incline la tête pour me dire au revoir et saute sur son cheval.

Ninon se retourne, me regarde et me sourit faiblement.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de la voir pour la dernière fois ?


	6. Chapter 6

Les Rebelles

Chapitre 6 : L'Attente

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité totale en face de la prison, je décide de me rendre chez Constance. En temps normal, je préfère rester seule quand quelque chose de grave arrive, mais là il faut que je parle à quelqu'un si je ne veux pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

Sur la route, je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, c'est comme si je n'étais qu'un esprit flottant. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un qui sanglote et une voix d'homme :

-T'vas voir ma fille ! Puisque t'es pas foutue de rester à ta place et d'obéir, j'vais t' trouver un mari moi !

La fille, c'est Fleur. Elle est avec son père. Elle a l'air toute menue et fragile à côté de lui. Il l'a tire par le bras avec brusquerie et marche à grandes enjambées. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à mon niveau, Fleur remarque ma présence et me lance un regard suppliant. J'esquisse un mouvement vers elle, mais je me ravise. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Provoquer son père en duel et la kidnapper ? Je les regarde s'éloigner avec un sentiment atroce d'impuissance.

La mort dans l'âme, je me remets à marcher et arrive enfin chez Constance. Au moment où je m'apprête à frapper, d'Artagnan ouvre la porte. Le sourire qu'il a aux lèvres s'évanouit quand il voit l'expression de mon visage. Avec une voix pleine de compassion, il dit :

-Bonjour Mlle.

Je lui souris faiblement en guise de réponse. Il me laisse entrer tout en lançant :

-Constance ! Vous avez de la visite !

Puis il ajoute à mon attention :

-Au revoir.

Constance apparait dans le couloir. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans sa cuisine avec un verre dans la main. Elle s'assied en face de moi et me regarde d'un air inquiet. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air bien glorieux :

-Il va y avoir un procès.

Ma voix est chevrotante.

-Je sais, répond Constance.

Elle a l'air soulagée que je me sois décidée à parler la première.

-D'Artagnan me l'a dit, continue t-elle.

Nouveau silence :

-Pourquoi n'y es tu pas ?

Elle ne précise pas ce que le « y » désigne, mais je comprends quand même ce qu'elle veut dire :

- Je voulais y aller, pour témoigner. Mais elle me l'a interdit.

Constance fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend pas :

-Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu vis avec elle depuis des années ! Ton témoignage pourrait certainement faire pencher la balance en sa faveur !

Pas la peine de me le rappeler Constance. Je suis au courant.

-Elle a peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je témoignais.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je la dévisage un moment et prend ma décision. Oui, c'est le moment de lui raconter mon histoire. Elle mérite de savoir la vérité.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je déballe tout : ma rencontre avec Ninon, la tentative de viol de Denis Sarron, ma fuite…

Quand je finis mon récit, elle l'air atterré :

-Mon Dieu Diane… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu me prends de court.

-Désolée de t'avoir caché la vérité pendant ces six dernières années.

Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, ce qui est une bonne chose.

-Mmm… Ça va. J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises avant, mais en même temps, je comprends pourquoi tu n'aimes pas en parler.

-Merci.

Elle me lance un sourire compréhensif.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas que je témoigne. Elle a peur qu'on me pose des questions sur mon passé et qu'on me démasque.

-Elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal.

-Oui, mais… Si elle est condamnée et qu'elle est exécutée, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Constance soupire et me prend la main :

-Diane, c'est son choix. Tu ne fais que respecter son souhait. Quelle que soit l'issue du procès, il faut que tu gardes ça en tête. En plus, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que son procès se passera bien.

Cette dernière phrase n'est qu'une tentative pour me rassurer. J'apprécie l'effort, mais ça ne me réconforte aucunement. Je décide de changer de sujet :

-J'ai vu Fleur avec son père à deux rues d'ici. Il a l'intention de la marier.

Constance acquiesce :

-Oui, il est venu la chercher ici. Il l'aurait frappée si d'Artagnan n'avait pas été là.

Ah oui, ce cher d'Artagnan :

-Il avait l'air sur un petit nuage quand je suis arrivée…

Constance rougit violemment et détourne les yeux. Mmmm… intéressant.

-Bon puisque tu m'as confié ton secret, je vais t'avouer le mien.

Elle baisse le ton et se penche vers moi :

-J'ai une liaison avec d'Artagnan.

Elle guette ma réaction d'un air inquiet :

-Ahhhh ben vous en avez mis du temps !, je m'exclame. Ça devenait désespérant de vous voir vous tourner autour sans cesse.

Constance est abasourdie et je lui souris :

-Quoi ? On aurait dit deux paons en pleine parade amoureuse. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un de vous deux ne se décide à faire le premier pas.

Mon amie pousse un soupir de soulagement :

-Donc… tu ne trouves pas ça dégoûtant ?

-Dégoûtant ? Non. Dangereux, oui. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention Constance. Je suis contente pour toi et d'Artagnan, mais n'oublie pas que c'est de l'adultère.

Constance pâlit visiblement. Je n'aime pas faire peur à mon amie, mais il vaut mieux lui rappeler la réalité des choses : si on découvre cette relation hors mariage, les conséquences pour elle pourrait être désastreuses.

-Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie et crois-moi, je suis heureuse que vous ayez sauté le pas. Mais il faut que vous ayez conscience des risques et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Constance hoche la tête :

-Tu as raison.

Je me lève et déclare :

-Je vais rentrer au manoir. Les gardes ont tout saccagé, il faut tout remettre en ordre.

Comme si faire le ménage allait arranger les choses…

-Je passerai peut-être tout à l'heure où demain. Je t'aiderai si tu veux, offre Constance.

-Merci.

Une fois rentrée au manoir, je me rends compte que je me sens un peu mieux. Aller chez Constance était une bonne idée.

La bibliothèque est vraiment dans un sale état. Plusieurs appareils d'astronomie sont par terre, cassés et de nombreux livres ont des pages d'arrachés. Le velours de mon fauteuil favori a été déchiqueté.

Le désespoir me reprend. Si Ninon est acquittée, elle va avoir le cœur brisé en voyant ce spectacle de désolation.

_Le lendemain_

Quand je réveille, il est tard. Hier soir, j'ai noyé mon chagrin en faisant du rangement. Si Agnès, qui s'était proposée de m'aider, ne m'avait pas ordonné d'aller me coucher à une heure du matin j'aurais probablement passé une nuit blanche.

Je reste allongée dans mon lit pendant de longues minutes.

Le procès a commencé hier. Le verdict devrait tomber soit aujourd'hui ou demain. Je commence à regretter de ne pas être allée au monastère où Ninon est jugée. Je n'aurai pas été admise à l'intérieur, mais au moins j'aurais pu demander des informations aux mousquetaires.

Ne rien savoir comme ça me rend anxieuse.

Je n'ai aucune énergie et passe le reste de la matinée dans l'oisiveté la plus totale. J'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de Constance.

Lorsque mon amie et son chevalier servant arrivent, je comprends immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils ont le visage fermé et évitent soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

Mes épaules s'affaissent et je ferme les yeux. Pendant les secondes qui suivent, je ne ressens rien du tout. Le temps semble s'être arrêté et mes forces m'abandonnent. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens quelqu'un m'agripper le bras que je reprends mes esprits. C'est Constance. Elle m'entraîne vers le fauteuil le plus proche et me fait asseoir.

Je déglutis et lève les yeux vers Constance :

-C'est fini hein…

Mon amie affiche une expression consternée et pleine de compassion :

-Oh Diane, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire aigri :

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Ils l'ont condamnée alors que… Non, en fait ils l'ont assassinée. Ce n'est pas juste, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était venir en aide à des filles qui en avaient besoin. Si elle n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce que je serais devenue ?

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers d'Artagnan. J'apprécie le geste. Lui et moi ne nous connaissons que très mal. Mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de bien quand je le vois et je suis contente que Constance soit tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme lui.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée de cinq gardes rouges du cardinal. Que font t-ils… Ah oui bien sûr, maintenant que Ninon est morte, ses biens et sa fortune vont revenir à l'État. Honnêtement, ils peuvent reprendre toutes mes robes si ça leur chante.

Les gardes ordonnent à tout le personnel domestique de se rassembler et leur chef déclare :

-Par ordre du Cardinal, le manoir ainsi que toutes les possessions de la comtesse de Larroque sont désormais propriétés du roi et de l'état. Toute personne résidant en ces lieux est priée de partir sous deux jours.

Puis, les cinq hommes quittent le manoir, laissant derrière eux des domestiques complètement abattus. Ninon était une maîtresse de maison très gentille avec ses employés. Trouver une autre place aussi prestigieuse et bien payée sera très difficile, je n'en doute pas.

Agnès se précipite vers moi et se met à pleurer sur mon épaule :

-Oh Mlle Diane qu'allons nous devenir ?

D'Artagnan et Constance échangent un regard navré et je réponds laconiquement :

-Je n'en sais rien, Agnès, je n'en sais rien.

Ce que j'éprouve est très étrange. Mes sentiments sont comme endormis, j'ai l'impression de ne rien ressentir du tout. Aucun sentiment, aucune peine. Rien. J'observe les réactions des gens, je vois la nouvelle de leur point de vue, mais impossible de ressentir la moindre chose. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-Diane… _Diane._

C'est Constance qui tente d'attirer mon attention.

-Oui ?

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison. Il y a une chambre de libre.

J'acquiesce machinalement :

-D'accord. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires.

Je me lève lentement et me rends dans ma chambre, ou plutôt mon ancienne chambre. L'endroit où j'ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie. Je ne suis pas vraiment sentimentale, je ne m'attache que très rarement à des objets ou des lieux. Mais je sais d'ores et déjà que cet endroit va me manquer amèrement une fois que j'aurai saisi l'ampleur de ce qui vient de se produire. Le moment où mes émotions vont faire surface, et je sais que ça va arriver, va être explosif.

Je rassemble quelques vêtements et chaussures que j'ai achetés avec l'argent que j'ai gagné, les enfouis dans un sac en toile simple, puis je quitte la pièce pour la toute dernière fois.


	7. Chapter 7

Les Rebelles

Chapitre 7 : Au fond du gouffre.

_Deux jours plus tard._

-Diane, il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée dans cette chambre tout le temps comme ça.

Constance a raison évidemment.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi l'exécution de Ninon, je suis restée prostrée dans mon lit, ne me levant que pour faire mes besoins et manger quelques miettes. Je sais que j'inquiète mon amie qui en ce moment est assise à côté de moi. Elle a une main sur mon épaule et tente de me raisonner. Je m'en veux de lui causer du souci comme ça, parce que si on peut dire quelque chose de Constance, c'est qu'elle a de l'affection à revendre. J'aimerais que ce soit suffisant pour me donner l'envie de me lever, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Laisse-moi Constance, s'il te plait.

Bizarrement, Bonacieux n'est pas encore venu réclamer de l'argent pour le loyer. De deux choses l'une, soit il a pitié de moi, soit Constance se débrouille pour qu'il me laisse en paix. J'opterais plutôt pour la seconde solution.

-Non, Diane, c'est hors de question. Tu te laisses aller. On dirait un fantôme.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et plaque les mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, ni voir. Je veux rester allongée sur ce lit en attendant que la fin arrive.

Soudain je sens des mains agripper les miennes.

-Tu m'écouteras que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je me débats furieusement contre Constance qui essaye de me forcer à lui faire face. Mais étant donné que je n'ai quasiment rien mangé ces derniers jours, mes forces m'abandonnent rapidement et je capitule.

-Quoi ?, crache-je méchamment.

J'éprouve une pointe de remords. Constance ne mérite pas que je la traite comme ça. Mon amie ne se démonte pas et me regarde droit dans les yeux :

-Tu crois vraiment que Ninon aurait voulu que tu deviennes la loque que tu es en ce moment ? Tu as la vie devant toi, tu comprends ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller comme ça.

Non, non, non Constance. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser Ninon comme argument. Tu as raison, mais tu n'as pas le droit.

-Repense à tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu es une force de la nature Diane. Tu t'es enfuie de chez toi pour vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais. Et tu as réussi, tu as étudié comme tu le voulais et tu es intelligente. Je sais que perdre la Comtesse a été dur pour toi, mais…

-TAIS-TOI, hurle-je en me redressant d'un bond. TU NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT.

-Alors parles-moi, réplique Constance sans me quitter du regard.

Je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres et mon cœur fait des bons. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes et une boule dans ma gorge me donne l'impression d'étouffer.

L'explosion tant redoutée vient de commencer.

-Je n'ai plus rien, Constance, je n'ai plus rien du tout. Ce n'est pas juste Ninon que j'ai perdu. C'est toute ma vie. Ninon je l'aimais. Tu comprends ça ? Je l'aimais ! Et je n'en ai pas honte. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle aussi m'aimait. Elle me l'a dit, sais-tu quand ? Juste avant qu'on l'emmène se faire traîner dans la boue par ce fumier de cardinal. Et en plus, je n'ai même pas pu témoigner. Elle est morte parce qu'elle avait peur pour moi. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Non, non, non. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je n'avais rien du tout. C'est elle qui m'a tout donné. Elle m'a non seulement accueillie, mais en plus, elle m'a donné un but. J'avais enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie. Aider des filles en détresse, leur donner l'occasion d'apprendre. Maintenant ? Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'exister Constance. Je ne sers plus à rien.

Je m'arrête, essoufflée, le visage bouffi de larmes. A bout de force, je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller.

Un silence pesant, interrompu de temps à autres par mes sanglots, s'abat dans la pièce. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'avouer mes sentiments à l'égard de Ninon, mais honnêtement, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Au moins, si Constance me à la porte, je pourrai crever en paix.

-Diane… Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Que tu n'as plus rien, plus aucune raison d'exister. C'est faux, c'est totalement faux.

Son visage est la représentation même de l'incompréhension.

Je ne réponds rien.

-Tu as des gens qui t'aiment tu sais. Des amis qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas dur, Dieu seul sait ce que je ferais si d'Artagnan mourrait, mais il faut que tu surmontes ça Diane.

-Comment ?

Ma voix me fait pitié.

-Tu ne peux pas faire revenir Ninon à la vie. Et en passant, ne crois pas que tes sentiments pour elle me dégoûtent. Je suis mal placée pour juger…Mais si tu veux absolument donner un sens à ta vie, essaie de la rendre fière de toi.

Je la dévisage, muette.

Constance soupire et se lève.

-Penses-y Diane. Te laisser mourir n'est pas la solution.

Après m'avoir pris dans ses bras une dernière fois, elle sort de la chambre, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

_Une semaine plus tard._

Aujourd'hui c'est le lundi 1er mai et pour la première fois depuis neuf jours, je suis levée, lavée, habillée et coiffée.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Pour la première fois depuis que Ninon est morte, je me sens à peu près capable d'affronter le monde extérieur.

Je pose la main sur la poignée de porte et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sors de mon antre.

D'un pas lent, mais déterminé, je descends les escaliers et me dirige vers la cuisine. De là où je suis, j'entends Constance s'activer aux fourneaux. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, je m'arrête et lance :

-As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Constance se fige puis fait volte-face. Elle a les mains pleines de farine et en a même un peu sur le menton. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, elle penche la tête sur le côté et un sourire plein de joie et de tendresse s'épanouit sur son visage.

-Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux. Tu t'es levée tôt aujourd'hui…

Je souris et réponds :

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

-Et c'est bien vrai.

Un silence confortable s'installe tandis que mon amie et moi accomplissons nos tâches. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous asseyons face à face, chacune une tasse de café au lait à la main.

Je décide d'entamer la conversation d'un ton posé :

-J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et, comme d'habitude, tu as raison. Ce serait bête d'avoir acquis toutes ces connaissances pour rien.

Je marque une pause et Constance me demande d'un air curieux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais chercher un travail qui me permettra de gagner ma vie et pendant mon temps libre, j'aiderai de mon mieux les filles en quête d'éducation. Sans les livres de la bibliothèque, ça va être compliqué, mais je trouverai un moyen de m'en procurer.

Constance acquiesce et me dit :

-Tu peux travailler ici si tu veux. La paie ne sera pas extraordinaire, mais tu pourras loger ici comme au bon vieux temps.

-Merci Constance.

Bien entendu, je ne la remercie pas seulement pour mon emploi…

_Un mois plus tard_

La vie a repris son cours, je travaille aux côtés de Constance, je mets tout mon argent de côté pour acheter des livres et tant bien que mal, je m'accroche à la vie.

Ninon me manque atrocement et parfois la tentation de replonger dans l'apathie est tellement forte que je dois me faire violence le matin pour me lever.

Constance est triste en ce moment. Il faut dire que ça fait plusieurs semaines que D'Artagnan est parti en mission avec Athos, Porthos et Aramis. Je n'ai plus revu ces trois derniers depuis le jour maudit où ils ont emmené Ninon à sa mort.

D'après ce que Constance m'a dit, les quatre mousquetaires devraient rentrer dans les jours qui viennent. C'est du moins ce que lui a affirmé d'Artagnan avant de partir. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que ces missions sont remplies d'imprévus. De plus, ces quatre là semblent attirer la guigne. Dès qu'il y a un problème, c'est pour leur pomme.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mercredi. J'ai enfin assez d'argent pour acquérir deux livres de lecture. C'est la première fois depuis plus d'un mois que je touche un livre. Ca m'a manqué.

Toute contente de mes emplettes et après avoir acheté des provisions pour le compte des Bonacieux, je rentre à l'auberge où m'attend une surprise de taille : le quatuor de mes mousquetaires préférés est là au grand complet, dans le salon, une tasse à la main.

-Ah voilà notre chère Diane !, s'exclame Aramis d'un ton enjoué.

-Tiens vous êtes revenus, je réponds, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Constance et moi commencions à nous demander si nous n'allions pas devoir aller vous tirer des griffes de mécréants assoiffés de sang.

Porthos et Aramis éclatent d'un rire tonitruant et Athos esquisse un sourire léger (comme quoi les miracles existent). D'Artagnan quant à lui est trop plongé dans la contemplation de sa dulcinée pour me prêter attention.

-Je vais aller ranger les courses, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et me mets à l'ouvrage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je me retourne et me croise les yeux d'Athos.

-Athos, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Il secoue la tête et dit :

-Non Mademoiselle.

C'est drôle, contrairement à ses trois compagnons, Athos a toujours été… distant. Pas qu'avec moi, d'ailleurs. Les seules fois où je l'ai vu s'ouvrir un peu c'était avec ses trois amis mousquetaires. Il a du lui arriver quelque chose de grave pour qu'il se méfie à ce point de (presque) tout le monde. C'est dommage parce que, malgré nos récents différends, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-J'ai un message à vous transmette.

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Un message ?

-Oui, une lettre de notre amie commune.

Je ne comprends pas :

-De notre amie commune ? Je ne comprends pas, Constance est juste à côté, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle…

Soudain je comprends. Il ne parle pas de Constance, mais de Ninon. Il voit mon expression changer et sourit. Puis il sort une enveloppe de sa poche et me la tend.

-Elle m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci en mains propres.

J'observe l'enveloppe sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis la saisit :

-Merci.

-De rien Mademoiselle. Je pense que cette lettre vous sera d'un grand réconfort.

Puis, sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il sort de la cuisine.

Au lieu de retourner dans le salon comme je l'avais dit, je monte dans ma chambre. Je vais probablement pleurer comme une madeleine encore une fois et je ne tiens pas à me donner en spectacle.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je m'assieds sur mon lit et commence à lire :

Chère Diane,

A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, tu sauras certainement que j'ai été reconnue coupable lors de mon procès. Mais j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que je ne suis pas morte.

Le cardinal, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, a accepté de me laisser la vie sauve en échange de mon silence et de mon départ.

Je vais vivre au sein d'un village dans les environs de Paris. J'ai l'intention d'y ouvrir une école pour filles.

Diane, j'ai beaucoup repensé à notre dernière conversation et je veux que tu saches que je partage tes sentiments.

Si tu éprouves toujours la même chose à mon égard, sache que ma porte et mon cœur te sont grand ouverts.

Avec toute mon affection,

Ninon.

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu.

C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Ce n'est pas possible.

Mais… Mais c'est Athos qui m'a donné cette lettre. Athos ne me ferait pas une aussi mauvaise plaisanterie.

Ninon. En vie ?

Mon corps est soudain pris d'une énergie que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis des semaines. Je me lève et me rassois aussitôt. J'ai envie de crier, de sauter, de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je tente de me calmer et dis :

-Entrez !

Constance apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-Diane qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Puis, elle remarque mon état d'excitation :

-Que se passe t-il ? Tu as l'air toute retournée.

Sans mot dire, je lui tends la lettre. Son visage passe de l'incompréhension à la surprise puis à la joie. Elle me redonne le bout de papier avec un grand sourire et s'exclame :

-Et bien, je crois que tu as un voyage à préparer, non ?

Nous éclatons de rire toute les deux et je réponds :

-Et comment !


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Les Rebelles

Chapitre 8 : Epilogue.

Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour rassembler mes quelques affaires. Athos, qui sait où vit Ninon à présent, a proposé de m'escorter à cheval.

Avant de partir, Constance m'a fait lui jurer que je viendrai régulièrement lui rendre visite. Ce que je compte faire bien entendu. C'est une de mes rares amies. Une amie qui ne m'a pas abandonnée quand j'étais au plus bas et qui m'a poussée à remuer mes fesses plutôt que de me laisser aller. Une amie qui a juré de garder mes secrets les plus compromettants.

Le trajet est censé durer quatre heures. Athos est plus taciturne que jamais. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien le silence et les promenades en forêt. Cela me rappelle un peu mon Nord natal, quand je me cachais dans les bois pour échapper à mes parents. Dommage que ce ne soit pas l'automne, j'adore les couleurs chaudes de cette saison.

Le voyage se passe sans encombre et bientôt nous arrivons à destination.

Le village est plutôt grand et grouille d'activité. Les habitants nous dévisagent tandis que mon compagnon et moi passons à cheval. J'imagine qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir souvent l'occasion de voir un mousquetaire du roi. Les regards me mettent mal à l'aise, je déteste être observée de la sorte.

-La Comtesse vit un peu plus loin, près d'un étang, explique Athos, qui a certainement senti mon inconfort.

J'acquiesce. La tension monte et une fois sortie du village, je demande à mon compagnon :

-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerais si on faisait le reste du chemin au galop?

Athos sourit d'un air indulgent :

-Pas du tout. Allons-y.

Nous lançons nos chevaux et quelques minutes après, une maison en pierre entourée de fleurs apparait à une vingtaine de mètres.

-Mon voyage s'arrête ici Mademoiselle, je dois repartir immédiatement pour ma prochaine mission, déclare Athos. Notre amie se trouve dans cette maison.

Je descends de mon cheval et tends les rênes au mousquetaire. Je peine à contenir mon impatience.

-Merci pour tout Athos.

-Ce fut un plaisir Mademoiselle, réponds mon compagnon.

-Faites attention sur le chemin du retour.

Il hoche la tête et se remet en route.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me mets à courir dans l'herbe en direction de la maison. Une fois à la porte, je tente de reprendre mon souffle.

Au moment où je m'apprête à frapper à la porte, une voix suave et familière derrière moi dit :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ?

Je baisse la tête et sens des larmes de joie monter dans mes yeux.

C'est elle, c'est sa voix.

Je me retourne et me croise des yeux que je croyais ne plus jamais revoir. Je suis incapable de parler et me contente de la regarder en souriant.

Doucement, Ninon saisit ma main et m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle porte ma main à se lèvres sans me quitter des yeux pour y déposer un baiser.

Pour toute réponse, je la prends dans mes bras et un soulagement énorme m'envahit. Elle est là, en chair et en os, bien vivante.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, certaines d'être là où nous somme censées être.

Puis, nous échangeons notre premier baiser.

Fin.

NDA : Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic'. Des avis ? Des commentaires ?


End file.
